


Army of Darkness

by ReyloRobyn2011



Series: Wildest Aspirations [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Booby Traps, Cairo Egypt, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff, Indiana Jones AU, POV Atlas Solo, POV Ben Solo, Smut, Tombs and history, archaeology AU, kid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Ben and Rey, along with their six year old son, return to Egypt on a mission to reclaim stolen artifacts that are being sold on the black market.Their son, Atlas Solo, mistakenly awakens the ancient God Atum when he explores the Great Sphinx of Giza.Together they have to go up against yet another deity, this one the God of creation.Along with some familiar faces, the Solo’s are tasked with reclaiming stolen artifacts, excavating new sites, booby trapped temples, run ins with criminals, and going up against ancient deities.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

Ben was running around their two story home, trying to get everything packed and making sure he wasn’t leaving anything behind.

He jogged down the stairs and ran into the kitchen, calling for Rey.

“Sweetheart, we need to leave in ten minutes.”

He looked across the kitchen at his six year old son, sitting on the barstool.

“Hey little man,” Ben said, brushing his son’s wavy hair out of his eyes and pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

“Here dad,” Atlas said, tossing Ben an apple from the fruit bowl.

Ben caught the apple and bit into it. As he opened the refrigerator and grabbed two Capri Sun juices. He handed one to Atlas and kept the other for himself.

Rey rushed in, dropping their luggage onto the hardwoods of the kitchen floor. Then she walked over to him and took a bite from his apple.

Ben wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a loving kiss to her lips. Atlas groaned from the barstool.

Rey smiled brightly as she pulled away from Ben’s lips. She walked over to their son and wrapped him up in her arms.

“Are you excited about our trip to Egypt?” Rey asked Atlas as she brushed her fingers through his hair.

“Mmhm,” Atlas mumbled as he sipped his juice.

Ben kissed Rey on the cheek and patted Atlas on the head as he crossed the kitchen to the foyer to gather their luggage.

He walked outside with the first load of luggage and started placing the bags into the trunk of their Explorer.

Once the trunk was packed completely, Ben walked back inside to collect his wife and son. He locked the door behind them as they started down the front steps.

Ben walked up behind Rey and gave her bottom a teasing slap.

His lips spread into a broad smile as she slapped at his chest.

***

LaGuardia International was packed as per the usual. Ben parked the Explorer in the extended stay parking lot. He stacked their luggage and rolled it as Rey held the smaller bags slung over her shoulder. Atlas rolled his personal luggage which was printed with characters from favorite movie trilogy-- Galaxy Wars.

Ben hurried his family inside the airport and walked straight to line to check their luggage.

After getting through security and finally making it towards their gate, Atlas let out a happy squeal when he saw his grandparents. He ran and jumped into Han’s arms.

Ben and Rey sat down across from his mother as Han sat with Atlas on his lap.

“Grandpa, why are we going to Egypt again?” Atlas asked.

Ben placed a hand on Rey’s thigh and squeezed lightly.

“Ah little Atlas,” Han started. “We are going on your first expedition. Did you pack your little archaeologist starter pack I got you for your birthday?”

“Yeah, in my Galaxy Wars suitcase,” Atlas said with pride.

Leia pulled him into her lap as she ruffled his hair.

“You know we aren’t _only_ going to Egypt for an expedition. Your parents are going to help reclaim stolen artifacts that are being sold on the black market.”

Atlas furrowed his brow and looked over at Ben. “Huh?”

Rey laughed and held out her arms for her son. He walked over to her and crawled in her lap.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about, Atti.”

***

Once they had boarded the plane, Atlas was at the window seat with his nose pressed against the glass. This was his first ever transatlantic flight. Rey sat in the middle seat and Ben sat in the aisle seat, which was what he preferred so he could stretch out his long legs.

His parents were across the aisle from them, arguing about God only knows what. Ben could hear their bickering and rolled his eyes as he turned to face Rey.

He gave her a wet kiss on her cheek and she turned her head to nudge his nose with her own. Some days, Ben couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He fell more and more in love with Rey with every passing day. She only grew more beautiful and his favorite thing about her was watching how much she loved their son. She was a wonderful mother-- patient and kind.

Ben closed his eyes and tried to rest while the captain came over the intercom, alerting them that they would be taking off momentarily.

Ben startled awake when he felt a persistent tapping on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Atlas standing in between his long legs.

“Daddy,” Atlas shuffled from side to side. “I need to pee.”

Ben jumped up and led his son over to the small restroom near the front of the plane. He waited outside of the door to give his son some privacy-- but also because there was no way the two of them would fit in that tight space. Ben looked around and saw Rey watching him with a glint in her eye.

The toilet flushed and Ben heard the sound of the faucet. Moments later, Atlas was exiting the restroom and Ben led him back to their seats. Atlas hopped into his seat and put down his tray table.

Ben handed him one of the books he had packed in his carry on. This one was the first of the Harry Potter series. Atlas opened it to the chapter he left off on and began reading quietly. Ben smiled over at his son.

Rey turned to look at Ben, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. They spoke quietly about their plans once they were to get to Egypt. They were to meet with the local anthropologist that was reclaiming stolen artifacts. Ben and Rey were needed to examine the artifacts and distribute them to the local museums so they could be put on display.

They were also meeting up with Finn, Poe, and Jessika to excavate a few different sites in and around Cairo, Egypt.

Finn and Poe had gotten married a few years ago. Atlas was the ring bearer at the small ceremony. They spent most of their time and energy on rainforest conservation in Guatemala. Though when Rey had mentioned the digs in Egypt, Finn had jumped at the opportunity to join them.

Jessika spent most of her time travelling the world. She always brought back some sort of souvenir from her different travels, and gifted them to Atlas when she would come back to New York between trips. Ben had set up a shelf in Atlas’ bedroom that he kept all his gifts from Jessika. Atlas saw Jessika as an aunt and he saw Finn and Poe as his uncles. Ben felt so blessed that they had such supportive friends that loved Atlas unconditionally.

Rey started to trace her fingers along Ben’s wrist. She always became more handsy and somewhat possessive when he was in father mode. Rey claimed that women always gravitated towards him when he took care of Atlas in public. Ben never seemed to notice. He only had eyes for Rey. Nobody else ever crossed his mind. However, it did stroke his ego when she would wrap her arms around his waist and kiss him passionately in front of the wandering eyes. Rey liked to stake her claim to him. And he would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on.

***

When they finally landed in Cairo, Han and Leia went to get the rental car while Ben, Rey, and Atlas collected all of their luggage. When they walked to the outside of the airport where they were waiting for Han and Leia, the humidity hit Ben’s face instantly. It threw him back to memories of ten years ago-- Rey in a yellow sundress, nights in the hotel hot tub, and some more painful memories like the gunshot scar on his shoulder from when he took a bullet.

This time, they would be revisiting these sites with their _son_. That little piece of both of them that just lit up their world.

Han honked the horn at them and Ben rolled the luggage to the trunk, piling each piece strategically to give them the most room in the backseat.

Rey climbed in one side as Ben opened the door and guided Atlas towards the middle of the backseat. Ben’s legs were bunched up as he squeezed into the backseat, but he could hardly care as he took in the look on Atlas’ face.

His son was completely in awe of their surroundings. It was nothing like he’d ever seen before. Ben couldn’t wait to show him the pyramids and all of the ruins. There was so much history-- so much knowledge and intellect that he could share with his son.

Han rolled down the windows to let the hot breeze blow through as he maneuvered his way out of the airport and towards the center of Cairo.

It wasn’t long before they were pulling into the hotel. Ben scrambled out of the car to grab a luggage trolley. His mother and Rey went inside to check in while Ben put their luggage on the cart.

Once he was finished, Han drove around to the parking lot with Atlas. Ben made his way inside the lobby and towards his mother and Rey. They were already holding their room keys.

Han and Atlas joined them as they all made their way towards the elevator.

“What floor?” Atlas asked excitedly.

“Press number 5,” Rey replied.

Atlas eagerly pressed the button.

Rey turned to Ben and said, “We got a suite like you wanted. Room 520. Your parents are just down the hall in room 512.”

The elevator jolted to a stop on level 5 and Atlas rushed out of the doors searching for their room number.

Han and Leia peeled off as they found their room and they made a promise to meet up that afternoon for an early dinner. The jet lag was sure to affect Atlas more severely than the rest of them. It would be necessary for them to try to rest as much as possible these first few days to help Atlas adjust to the time change.

Atlas found their door and pointed to it with a bright smile on his face. Rey walked over and inserted the keycard and pushed open the door.

Ben rolled the trolley inside with their luggage and took in their suite. It was spacious and had a full kitchen and living area. On one side of the suite was a master bedroom and bath. On the other side was a smaller bedroom with a bathroom that opened up the the bedroom as well as the living area.

Atlas ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

“I get my own room? This is even better than our home in New York.”

Ben chuckled as he unloaded the furniture and rolled the trolley outside of their room.

When he came back inside, Atlas was holding a stuffed camel in his lap that had been left on his bed along with some coloring books and a deck of cards with the Cairo skyline printed on them.

“Where’d he get all of that?” Ben asked.

Rey’s cheeks flushed as she responded. “I may have bought the gift package add on when I made the reservation.”

Ben pulled her into his arms and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

“You are such a thoughtful mother,” he said as he kissed her neck.

Atlas let out a big yawn as he rubbed his eyes. Ben walked over to his son and picked him up, carrying him over to the queen sized bed in his room. Rey pulled back the covers and they both got into the bed on either side of Atlas.

“We can all take a nap, and then when we wake up we can go to dinner with Grandma and Grandpa,” Ben suggested.

Atlas nodded as his eyes started to flutter shut. It didn’t take him long to fall sound asleep. Rey and Ben tucked the covers around their son and left the room, leaving the door open just a crack.

Once they had gotten back to the living area, Ben grabbed Rey around the waist and tossed her on the couch, kissing her into the cushions.

She gasped and he took advantage of the moment, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Rey’s fingers sunk into his hair, pulling him closer as they continued to kiss.

“I love you,” he said, as he pulled away from her kiss swollen lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too… Doctor Solo,” she responded with a smirk.

Ben growled into her neck as he gathered Rey into his arms, carrying her towards their own bedroom and tossing her on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Ben laid Rey down on the king size mattress in their hotel bedroom as he kissed her deeply and started to kick off his boots before climbing on top of her. Her hair fanned across the pillow and she looked every bit as gorgeous as she did the first time he laid eyes on her, in the front row of his lecture.

Their lips connect in heated kisses, the sun shining through the open blinds of their hotel room, painting Rey’s skin a beautiful golden glow.

He took his time as he stripped her of her clothing. Once she was bare beneath him, he stood by the edge of the bed and started to pull his shirt and jeans off, keeping his eyes locked onto Rey’s.

She bit her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched him undress. Then she opened her legs and gave him a perfect view of her pretty pink pussy.

Ben grabbed her hips and pulled her down the bed. He kissed her thigh before laving his tongue along one of her hip bones. He could already smell her arousal and it instantly made his cock harden. He ignored the painful throb of his dick and instead buried his face between her thighs.

Rey arched her back, pressing herself closer into his mouth as he licked and sucked at her folds. He swirled his tongue in circles over her clit until she was panting and moaning, gripping his dark locks between his fingers and rocking her hips against his mouth.

She came against his tongue, and only when she stopped shuddering did he crawl up her body and slip quickly inside her. Ben snapped his hips against hers, watching her breasts with avid attention as her nipples pebbled in the cool air conditioned room.

Ben knew it wouldn’t take him long to come, she was always so _fucking_ tight after her own orgasm. Her walls clenched tightly around his cock. He leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and flicked the bud with his tongue as she crashed into her second orgasm. Her walls fluttered around him, triggering his own release as he came ropes of his spend deep inside her pussy.

He looked down at her beneath him and she looked sated and happy, with a small smile on her lips. Ben captured those tantalizing pink lips in a heated kiss as he pulled out of her.

Ben brushed his hair out of his eyes as he looked over at the door to the en suite.

“We should clean up before the boy wakes up,” he suggested.

Rey walked over to the bathroom and started the shower, then she crooked her finger at him and smiled at him seductively. Ben was all too eager to join her under the hot water.

***

Ben had Atlas on his back, his son’s tiny arms wrapped around his neck as he giggled in Ben’s ear.

Rey was on the phone with Han and Leia, asking his parents to meet them in the lobby so they could all go to dinner together.

“I want to see the pyramids,” Atlas said, as he squeezed Ben’s neck.

“I know little man, we will go after we eat dinner. Aren’t you hungry?” Rey asked, pressing a kiss to Atlas’ temple and then kissing Ben on the lips.

They made their way to the lobby and waited for Han and Leia to join them. Ben dropped Atlas back down to his feet and he looked over at the row of pamphlets advertising all the attractions that Cairo offered.

Rey was keeping an eye on Atlas as Ben turned around to look for his parents. They were walking out of the elevator within minutes.

“Where did you want to eat?” Ben asked.

Han shrugged as he pushed past Ben and ran over to Atlas. Leia grabbed Ben’s arm and let him walk her towards the door.

***

They ended up going to a local hole in the wall restaurant in the Bazaar marketplace. Ben loved to watch the look on Atlas’ face as he saw the rows of brightly colored fabrics and souvenir stands. His brown eyes were wide with wonder.

The restaurant was a quaint one on the corner of the marketplace. It was a family run place and all of the food was made fresh that very day.

Atlas ordered chicken nuggets and fries which made Ben chuckle. His son would surely develop a more worldly palate as the years pass them by.

As Atlas was concentrating on coloring his coloring page while dipping his fries in ketchup, Han turned towards Ben and asked him if he had spoken to Tarek.

Ben had kept in contact with his friend, Tarek, over the years. And as they were searching for a place to eat dinner, Ben had excused himself and made a call to Tarek to see if he was available to meet them at the Giza pyramids. Tarek had agreed and told Ben that he would meet them around sunset.

“Yes, he’s going to meet us at the pyramids after we eat dinner. He is eager to meet Atlas,” Ben said, ruffling his son’s hair.

They finished their meal quickly because Atlas was practically bouncing on the edge of his seat, ready to go see the pyramids. Han and Leia took Atlas with them to retrieve the rental car from where it was parked along the street. Ben grabbed his wallet and pulled out some money to pay for the meal. He looked across the table at where Rey was sitting across from him and reached over to grab her hand.

“It doesn’t feel like that long ago that we were here getting married,” she said over the sounds of the faint music from the marketplace outside.

“I know sweetheart,” Ben replied, taking her hand and bringing her knuckles up to his lips. He pressed sweet kisses along the bony ridges of her knuckles.

He rose from his seat and walked around the table, offering Rey his other hand to help her up from her seat. She smiled at him and she grabbed his hand and let him pull her up. Rey’s hands landed on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her slim waist.

Ben brushed his nose against Rey’s before pressing a soft kiss to her pink lips.

“Come on,” he mouthed into her neck. “I think my parents are waiting for us.”

***

The drive to the pyramids took about thirty minutes from the Bazaar district. Atlas’ nose was glued to the window as they drove through the city. He pointed out the window excitedly when he could see the pyramids in the distance.

The sun was starting to set, painting the sky in hues of orange and red. As Han parked the rental car, Ben helped Atlas out of his seat and carried him over towards the edge of the lot to look out at the rows of pyramids.

“Rey, go over with your boys and let me take a picture,” Leia said.

Rey walked over and Ben put his arm around her shoulders. Atlas stood in front of them with a bright smile on his face, one so much like his mother’s smile. Ben rested a hand on Atlas’ shoulders as they posed for a family picture.

Ben pulled out his phone and sent off a text to Tarek, letting him know that they had arrived. Tarek messaged him back almost instantaneously.

**I’m waiting in front of the Sphinx.**

Ben waved his family over and started leading the way towards the Sphinx which was only a short walk away.

Tarek was standing with his hands in his jean pockets and ran over once he saw Ben and Rey walking towards him. Ben wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged him tightly.

“It’s been too long,” Tarek said.

“Well, it isn’t quite as easy to travel now that we have the little guy,” Ben replied. “Speaking of-- Atlas, come meet daddy’s friend.”

Atlas walked over and smiled shyly. Tarek squatted down next to him and pulled a coin out of his pocket, handing it to Atlas.

“Wow,” Atlas whispered with wide eyes.

“That’s a bronze Ptolemaic Kingdom of Egypt coin. It’s very old. Can you take good care of that?” Tarek asked.

Atlas nodded as he stuck the coin in his pocket.

“Ben, Rey… if possible I would like to speak to the two of you. Alone.” Tarek said with a serious expression on his normally cheerful face.

“Atlas,” Han called out as Leia stepped to Ben’s side. “Why don’t we play hide and seek. You count to twenty and I’ll hide.”

“There is nothing but a desert here Grandpa, you’re going to lose.” Atlas laughed.

“We will see about that kid. Now go count.”

Ben watched his son as he walked off, feeling a bit uneasy as Atlas walked towards the exterior wall of the Sphinx, his tiny hand brushing up against the dusty surface. Then he pressed his forehead to the wall and started to count.

“Keep an eye on him.” Ben said to his father as Han jogged around the side of the Sphinx, hiding behind a boulder.

Ben looked to Tarek with a furrowed brow, wondering what could be so important that he didn’t want Atlas to overhear.

“What’s wrong Tarek?” Rey asked, holding Ben’s hand tightly.

“There is something you should know,” Tarek replied.

***

Atlas jogged around the outside of the Sphinx as he waited for his parents to finish talking to their friend. He wanted to hurry up and see the pyramids; this place was so different from New York.

His hand pushed into an indention left in the side of the exterior wall. Atlas stopped his movement and looked at the indention and noticed that there were other indentations along the outside of the wall, leading up to something else-- another level. Maybe grandpa Han had gone up there.

He started to scale the outside of the Sphinx until he reached the next level. There was an opening that led inside. Atlas looked over his shoulder and saw his parents in deep conversation with the man that had given him the coin. His dad was holding his head and looking scared.

Atlas was about to climb back down the side of the Sphinx when he felt an invisible tug pushing him over the edge towards the opening. He yelled as he fell inside into a darkened, musky room.

***

“What do you mean Armitage Hux broke out of prison. How is that even possible?” Ben felt his blood pressure rising. The last thing he wanted was for Hux on the loose wrecking havoc and potentially bringing harm to his family-- if the man were to find out they were here…

Suddenly, Ben heard the familiar sound of his son’s voice and his stomach dropped when he heard the sounds of Atlas screaming. He rushed to the side of the Sphinx that Atlas had been on with Rey at his heels. Ben looked around with blind panic when he didn’t see his son anywhere.

Han jumped out from his hiding place with wide eyes.

“I told you to watch him.” Ben yelled.

Rey noticed the indentations on the wall and started scurrying up the side of the Sphinx in rapid speed. Ben scaled the wall behind her, finding it difficult for his large feet to find purchase.

***

It took Atlas’ eyes a few minutes to adjust to the dark, and just when his eyes got used to the dark, the room lit up with torches hanging on each corner of the walls.

Atlas ran his hand along the glyphs and wondered what they said.

Off to the corner was a glowing orb on the wall. Atlas walked up to it and touched it with the tips of his fingers.

He looked at the sarcophagus at his feet and strained his eyes to read the inscription on the side of it.

“A-T-U-M, Atum?”

As the word slipped from his lips, an eerily loud whistle split through the air around him. He covered his ears and screamed.

***

Ben and Rey were looking over the side of the landing towards the opening that Atlas had fallen into. Ben jumped down into the cavern and wrapped his son up in his arms. Atlas was shaking, it was clear he was terrified.

“It’s alright Atti. I’ve got you,” Ben said as he kissed the top of his son’s head.

Ben held Atlas up to the opening and Rey grabbed him in her arms, holding him tightly as she let out a sigh of relief.

Ben heaved himself up to the opening and rolled onto his back as he tried to catch his breath. The moon was shining down on them and the stars littered the sky like gemstones. Ben sat up and pulled Rey and Atlas into his arms.

He had never been more scared in his life, and that was saying a lot when Ben had faced ancient deities and taken a bullet in his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori. 
> 
> Nerd links.... 
> 
> Examples of the coin that Tarek gave Atlas 
> 
> http://www.ancientresource.com/lots/egyptian/egyptian_coins.html
> 
> An interesting read about the Sphinx and the hidden entrances and chambers beneath
> 
> https://www.ancient-code.com/the-entrance-to-the-sphinx-rare-image-shows-possible-entrance-into-the-great-sphinx-of-giza/


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

Ben had never seen Atlas so shaken up before. He was only able to calm down in Rey’s arms. She had him pulled into her embrace as she ruffled his hair and kissed the crown on his head. Ben felt rage roil through his veins at his father for his lack of accountability. He glared over at the man to blame and Han gave him a nervous shrug.

“No harm done,” Han replied smugly.

Ben was about to blow a fuse when he felt Rey’s fingers wrap around his wrist. Ben turned to look at her and she was shaking her head at him. Asking, without words, for him to be civil.

When Atlas had calmed down, Ben and Rey held his hands as they made their way across the desert to show him the pyramids. His little eyes widened in awe at the sight before him.

“These are made from sandstone,” Atlas said proudly.

“Yes, that’s correct,” Ben replied.

“I learned about that in cultural studies.”

Atlas was mostly homeschooled. He took a variety of online classes. Already, he was very knowledgeable and advanced for his academic age.

Rey pulled out her phone and told them to get together so she could take a selfie of the three of them in front of the pyramids. They would add this one to the collection of photos that he and Rey had taken over the years.

After visiting the pyramids, they met his parents back at the rental car. The ride back to the hotel was spent with an awkward silence. Ben was still furious with his father. Atlas looked between all of the adults and decided to sit quietly until they reached the hotel.

As his family filed out of the car and walked into the hotel, making their way towards the elevator, Han caught Ben’s arm and held him behind the others.

“I’m sorry Ben. You know I would never let something happen to that little boy. I love him in just the same way that I love you.”

Ben sighed but pulled his father in for a hug. Becoming a father himself opened up Ben’s eyes to the love that one could feel for their child but also the constant fear for your child. Ben realized the fear his father must have felt when he witnessed Ben being shot in the shoulder by Snoke.

They were one in the same. Ben didn’t want to admit it, but Atlas could have very well wandered off on his own. Ben couldn’t keep blaming Han for this accident. And it was that-- an accident.

***

Back in the comfort of their suite, Ben walked towards the bathroom in Atlas’ room and started to fill the tub with water. Rey was in the bedroom with Atlas getting him ready for his bath.

Once the bath was drawn, and Atlas climbed in with his small set of bath toys, Ben and Rey left him with the door open so they could hear if Atlas called for them.

Ben sat on the couch and closed his eyes. The jetlag was finally getting to him and he was exhausted.

He heard the sound of banging drawers from Atlas’ room, pushing himself up from the couch, Ben walked to the doorway to see Rey pulling out a set of pajamas and clean underwear for Atlas.

“Captain America pajamas tonight?” Ben asked.

Rey folded the small set of pajamas on her lap and smiled.

“He always looks so cute in these jammies.”

Ben hummed in agreement as he walked into the room, holding his hand out to help Rey up from the floor.

It wasn’t long before Atlas was calling out, saying he had finished washing up. Ben walked into the bathroom and wrapped his son up in one of the white fluffy hotel towels.

When Atlas was dressed in his pajamas, he followed Ben out of the room and plopped down on the couch. Rey was on her phone in the small kitchen area.

“Yes, that should be fine.” Ben heard Rey say. “Tomorrow morning? Yes we can be there. Not a problem. Mmhm, have a good night.”

Atlas had the remote in his hand and turned the television on, immediately flipping channels.

“Who was that?” Ben asked.

“OH THE MUMMY!” Atlas exclaimed.

Ben mumbled under his breath, “Better not be the Tom Cruise one.”

He looked over his shoulder to ensure that it was the Brendan Fraser one. He looked back over to Rey and raised his eyebrows as she smirked at him.

Ben knew right what she was thinking. There had been one or two times, after drinking copious amounts of wine, that the two of them role played in bed as Rick and Evie.

Ben cleared his throat before asking again, “Who was on the phone?”

“That was the Egyptian Museum here in Cairo. They want us to come by tomorrow morning so we can discuss the reclamation of stolen artifacts.”

Ben nodded and walked over to her, wrapping her up in his arms. He kissed her left cheek, her right cheek, and then her pretty pink lips.

“Atlas would love to see the museum,” Ben added, as he nuzzled his nose against Rey’s.

“I’m sure he would,” Rey replied, sinking her hands into his hair and pulling him down for a heated kiss.

Ben swung her around in a circle before placing her back on the ground. He placed a hand on her lower back to guide her towards the couch and gave her ass a little smack. She glared at him with fake annoyance. Ben knew his girl liked the attention.

He joined them on the couch, Atlas sitting between them, as they watched _The Mummy._

***

The next morning, Ben and Rey woke Atlas up and got him dressed before heading down to the lobby to eat breakfast.

Rey got a small package of Fruit Loops and a milk for Atlas and grabbed a muffin and a banana for herself.

Ben texted his father to let him know where they would be this morning. He figured his parents would want to sleep in to adjust to the local time. It was always a hard adjustment.

He walked over to the breakfast buffet and grabbed himself some mixed fruit and a cheese danish. When he sat down across from Rey and Atlas, he started nibbling on his danish while he watched Rey.

She was peeling her banana with gentle fingers, when she caught him watching her, she put the banana to her mouth and took a delicate bite of the end of it.

Ben’s eyes widened before he looked down at his fruit cup with a blush painting his cheeks. When he looked back up to meet Rey’s eyes, she was smiling with mirth. _Little minx._

***

They took a taxi to the museum, leaving the rental for Han and Leia in case they needed to go somewhere while they were gone.

Ben paid the cab and they walked to the front of the pink building. There was a replica Sphinx in front of the museum and Atlas walked up to it with excitement.

“The real one is a lot bigger,” Atlas remarked.

Atlas posed in front of the Sphinx as Rey took a picture.

“Come on,” Ben said, waving his family towards the entrance to the museum.

Once they walked inside, Ben headed over to the ticket counter to see who they needed to speak to. Rey and Atlas were just behind him. The woman behind the counter smiled at him brightly when he approached.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Ben Solo,” he announced. The woman blushed as she grabbed his hand to shake it.

Ben awkwardly shifted in his place until he saw Rey out of the corner of his eye. _Oh thank god_. He thought.

He wrapped an arm around Rey’s shoulders and introduced her, “This is my wife, Rey, and our son Atlas.”

Rey put an arm around his waist as she gave the woman a bright smile. “I talked to a Rose Tico in the anthropology department. She is expecting us.”

“Yes, hold on” the woman said as she placed a call. “She will be right out to receive you,” she added after hanging up the phone.

Ben slid a check over the desk towards the woman. It was a hefty donation for the museum. It was the least that they could do. The museum had experienced quite a substantial theft. And this was part of the reason for him and Rey to be in Egypt in the first place. It was to recover these stolen artifacts.

A click of heels against the tile floor alerted Ben to the incoming presence. A short Asian woman with long dark hair greeted them both with a bright smile.

She gave Rey a huge and introduced herself as Rose. Ben noticed her American accent and wondered how she ended up in Egypt. He shook off the thought and held his hand out for her to shake. She had a tight grip for such a small woman, and Ben _towered_ over her. He had always joked with Rey about how short she was in comparison to him-- but clearly, Rey was a _normal height_ for a human female, like she always insisted.

Rose walked them towards the back room, where the artifacts were cleaned and restored on a daily basis.

Atlas had a pamphlet in his hand and was reading it quietly. Ben ran a hand through his son’s hair and kneeled by his side. Atlas’ dark eyes popped up to meet his and Ben smiled.

“Hopefully this won’t take too long, and then we will look at all the exhibits. How does that sound?” Ben asked.

“Sounds awesome!” Atlas smiled.

Rose was talking to Rey over by a table that was covered with tools. When Ben approached Rose had a serious look on her face.

“The items that were stolen were being kept back here. They hadn’t even been on display for the public because they were newly discovered.”

“Do they have a unique identification code?” Rey asked with concern. If they hadn’t been provided with an identification code, the likelihood of finding the artifacts and correctly identifying them would be slim to none.

“Yes, I actually have a list printed out from our computer system. I have a copy for you if you would like to have it.”

Rey nodded and Rose walked back to the computer desk in the back corner of the room. She pulled out a printed paper and handed it over to Rey.

“These are the codes and a description of each artifact in an excel spreadsheet. The local authorities have some leads as to who is behind the theft, but if the two of you are able to recover anything-- we would be forever grateful.”

Rey slipped the list into her purse and replied, “we will do our best. I promise.”

Rose threw her arms around Rey again, giving her a large hug. “Thank you,” she replied.

Once Rose let go of Rey, Atlas ran up to his mom and tugged at her shirt. Rey looked down at him as he asked if they could look at the exhibits yet. Ben laughed at the eagerness of his son.

“Oh don’t let me keep you,” Rose said, “Please, feel free to look at the exhibits.”

Atlas grabbed Rey’s hand and started to drag her out of the back room. Ben followed behind, turning over his shoulder to thank Rose as they left.

***

The lobby of the Egyptian Museum was filled with statues and display cases filled with artifacts. There was a second floor that had large ornate archways that housed many different exhibits. The windows on the ceiling let in some natural light from the bright Cairo sun.

Atlas ran over to the front desk and pointed to something on his pamphlet as he met the woman’s eyes behind the desk.

“Oh you want an audio tour?” she asked cheerfully.

Ben paid for the audio tour and watched as his son listened to the commentary for each exhibit.

“This is fascinating,” he said as he ran towards the next section.

Rey laughed as she followed their son, he stopped in front of a collection of replica mummies and a row of sarcophagus’. His eyes widened as he pressed the button for this section of the audio tour.

Ben put an arm around Rey’s waist and pulled her close. He loved to watch her eyes, bright and full of love, as she watched the fascination on Atlas’ face. Sometimes, Ben couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, unable to contain himself. Rey brought a hand up to his cheek and brushed it lovingly and she looked up to him. Ben snuck down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

When he looked at Atlas, his son had his head pressed against the glass of the exhibit and was looking at each piece of jewelry that was found in the tomb for Tutankhamun. They joined their son as he led them around to each exhibit, smiling with wonder and eyes bright with passion.

Atlas was on his way to becoming the next archaeologist in the Solo family, Ben thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Nerd link.... 
> 
> http://www.sca-egypt.org/eng/MUS_Egyptian_Museum.htm
> 
> Atlas is totally inspired by my own son, so his line “this is fascinating” is actually something my son said when he was listening to an audio tour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Fangirlart5 who is so supportive of this au. She made this beautiful aesthetic on tumblr check it out... 
> 
> http://reylorobyn2011.tumblr.com/post/170201857050/fangirlart5-an-aesthetic-i-made-for

* * *

 

Ben, Rey, and Atlas were outside of Cairo International Airport, as they waited for Jessika, Finn, and Poe to arrive. Atlas was bouncing on his seat, eager to his the people that had become a part of his family. 

 

Ben parked the car in the lot. They had decided to meet their friends inside the airport in order to help them carry all of their luggage. 

 

Rey held Atlas’ hand as Ben led the way towards arrivals. They walked inside the automatic glass doors of the airport and waited inside the lobby area. 

 

It wasn’t long before Finn and Poe arrived, holding hands. Finn had that bright smile on his face that always lit up the room, and Poe was looking around in awe. Ben remembered that Poe Dameron had never been to Egypt before. 

 

As the men walked up to them, Atlas broke from Rey’s hand and jumped into Finn’s arms. 

 

“Hey little dude,” Finn said. 

 

Once Finn put Atlas back down on his feet, he threw himself into Ben’s arms, hugging him tightly. The hug had taken Ben by surprise, but Finn was a hugger. Ben wrapped his arms around Finn. It was good to see their friends again. 

 

Moments later, Jessika was walking towards them. She had on sunglasses and her hair was loose around her shoulders. Just like with Finn, Atlas ran up to her. Jessika dropped to her knees and pulled Atlas into a large hug. 

 

“Hey Atti, I have a gift for you,” she said. 

 

Atlas’ smiled brightly and hugged Jessika again. She reached into the front pocket of her carry-on and pulled out a beaded black bracelet. 

 

“This is a bracelet made from actual volcanic rock from the Philippines.” 

 

She slipped the bracelet onto Atlas’ wrist and he traced his fingers over the smooth beads. 

 

“The locals that sold it to me said that it has spiritual wellness and healing properties.” 

 

The smile on Atlas’ face almost brought tears to Ben’s eyes. Jessika had always loved Atlas as if he were her own child. It warmed Ben’s heart. 

 

***

 

After they had gotten Finn, Poe, and Jessika checked into the hotel, and a small lunch at a local restaurant, they made their way south of Cairo to a site where three tombs were discovered. The tombs were found in the Minya province. 

 

Ben walked up to the person in charge of the excavation and introduced himself and his team. Ben’s parents had come along with Atlas in tow. They were only going to be here for a few hours, and once Atlas started to get tired, they would take him back to the hotel to rest while Ben and the others worked. 

 

“I’m Chisisi,” the olive skinned man said. “These are the burial grounds in the Al-Kamin al-Sahrawi area. These tombs date back to around 2,000 years ago. Come, see what we’ve uncovered so far.” 

 

Ben and Rey followed Chisisi to the excavation site. 

 

There were various burial holes that had been dug out, containing countless tombs. 

 

“It looks like a cemetery almost,” Rey stated. 

 

“Mm, yes that’s what we are thinking. There are about six different burial plots. You can pick any of these area to start working in. With all of your help, we should be able to uncover all the tombs in a much timely manner,” Chisisi added. 

 

Ben let his satchel fall off his shoulder as he started to dig through it and pull out his tools. He called Atlas over to him and handed him a brush. 

 

“You want to help your dad uncover some tombs?” Ben asked. 

 

Atlas grinned, “Yes, daddy!” 

 

***

 

After a few hours of working in the field, Atlas was starting to stir from boredom. He had been so well behaved while Ben and Rey worked. 

 

Han started to put his tools away and told Ben that he would take Atlas back to the hotel. Ben nodded and gave Atlas a hug and a kiss on his full head of hair. He then handed Han a key to his suite. Just in case Atlas wanted any of his toys or his swimsuit. 

 

“Be good for your grandma and grandpa,” Rey said as she pressed a kiss to Atlas’ cheek. 

 

Han picked him up and started to walk back to where the rental car was packed. Ben waved at his son, watching as his head fell against Han’s shoulder. No doubt, Atlas would be taking a nap in the car on the way back to the hotel. 

 

Ben turned his attention back to his wife and friends. Poe, Finn, and Jessika were working diligently. Ben grabbed Rey’s hand and pulled her along towards one of the burial sites that was far away from the other archaeologists. 

 

“Hey sweetheart,” he said once he got her alone. 

 

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a soft kiss. 

 

“What do you think about Atlas spending the night with my parents tonight?” Ben asked suggestively. 

 

“I think that he would love some quality time and a sleep over with his grandma and grandpa,” Rey answered. 

 

Ben smiled smugly as he pulled her flush against him. “I really love you, Rey.” 

 

“I know,” she said with a smile, pushing him away as she returned to her work. 

 

He watched the sway of her hips as she walked in her khaki shorts and her orange tank top. She only grew more beautiful as the days went by. She turned around to look him straight in the eyes as she replied. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

***

 

Rey and Ben were brushing away sand from one of the tombs; they were far beneath the ground in the burial chamber, when they heard the local archaeologists starting to yell out in panic. 

 

Ben climbed up the side of the of the chamber to look out at what was happening. Jessika was rushing over to them quickly. She skidded to a stop right in front of him. 

 

“Sandstorm! Get Rey and run for shelter.” 

 

_ Shit. _

 

Ben grabbed Rey’s hand and pulled her roughly to him. He grabbed her waist and bodily lifted her to help her up to solid ground. Then he pulled himself up. Once they were back on the ground, they noticed the swirling wall of sand that was barreling towards them. It was still a good distance away, but they needed to find shelter and fast. Sandstorms in Egypt were disastrous. 

 

The Minya district was about an hours drive from central Cairo. Ben started to panic when he realized that shelter would not be something they would easily come by. 

 

“The tunnels!” Chisisi yelled, as he ran towards a wooden plank resting over the sand. 

 

He flipped the plank up and beneath it was a flight of stairs that led down to a dark tunnel. Ben stood with Chisisi, holding the heavy wooden plank up, as each of the archaeologists in Chisisi’s team rushed inside. Ben hurried Rey and Jessika in, followed by Finn and Poe. He made sure Chisisi went down the stairs before he pulled the rope to close the plank over their heads. Chisisi was right beside of Ben with a torch already lit. He handed the torch to Ben as he tied the fastenings, securing them in the tunnels. 

 

Ben walked down the dusty steps and once he got to the bottom, Rey threw herself in his arms, burying her face in his chest. 

 

“Atlas--” she cried. 

 

“He’s fine, he left with my parents, they are probably already back at the hotel. They are safe sweetheart.” 

 

He settled his hand on her back, soothingly moving his hand up and down her back. 

 

“Sandstorms common here I am assuming?” Poe asked. 

 

“From time to time, but not at that magnitude,” Chisisi answered. “allah ‘atum.”  _ The God Atum. _

 

“Surely this is just a natural disaster,” Ben insisted, not willing to believe that this was the work of another deity. 

 

“Atum is the God of creation,” Chisisi continued, “He created the elements.  _ Shu--  _ air,  _ Tefnut _ \-- moisture. And those two created  _ Geb--  _ earth, and  _ Nut _ \-- sky. Together, they are known simply as the Ennead. The creators of the world.” 

 

“What does this have to do with the sandstorm?” Poe asked. 

 

“If Atum was somehow awakened, then he is manifesting himself in each of the elements-- this is just the beginning. Shu-- sandstrom.” Chisisi replied. 

 

“How could he have been awakened?” Jessika asked, pointingly looking at both Ben and Rey. 

 

Ben gave her a look that said,  _ we have nothing to do with this. _

 

“The Sphinx is the physical embodiment of Atum. There’s no telling who could have snuck onto the premises and unknowingly awakened him,” one of the local archaeologists added. 

 

Ben felt Rey’s hand grasping onto his wrist. That’s when he remembered, that Atlas had stumbled upon the hidden entrance to the Sphinx. The group of archaeologists stood in silence as they waited for the storm to pass. Ben was impatient and eager to get back to the hotel, just so he could hold his son in his arms. 

 

***

 

Once the storm had passed, it took Ben and three others working together, to push the wooden door open. The sand had collected on top, practically burying them beneath. It panicked him a little at the thought that they could have been trapped underneath the desert in tunnels that led to who knows where. 

 

All of their work had been ruined, the sand covering each of the burial chambers. Ben clenched his fist in annoyance and sorrow at the destruction. All of that history-- and a good possibility that the storm had eradicated anything that could have been preserved. 

 

After they worked tirelessly to clean up the excavation site, they said their goodbyes to the local archaeological team, and walked back towards the main road. Ben called a cab and they waited in silence. 

 

As the cab arrived, Jessika took the front seat as Ben, Rey, Poe, and Finn climbed into the back. Rey sat on Ben’s lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

 

***

 

Back at the hotel, Ben and Rey told their friends goodbye as they made their way up to Han and Leia’s room. They were sweaty and covered with sand and dirt, but the two of them agreed that they wanted to see Atlas and hold him in their arms. 

 

“Oh thank god,” Han said when he opened the door. 

 

The television in their room was on a local news channel that was covering the sandstorm. 

 

“We kept calling you, and you didn’t answer--” Leia fussed. 

 

“We were hiding out in the tunnels beneath the excavation site. I’m sure we didn’t have service down there,” Ben spat. Though he couldn’t be too angry at his parents and their worry. He and Rey had been just as worried for Atlas. 

 

“Where’s Atti?” Rey asked. 

 

“He’s sleeping,” Leia said, pointing towards the large king size bed in the middle of the room. Atlas was curled up in the center of the bed, hugging his stuffed camel. “We took him swimming this afternoon and got room service for dinner. Gave him a bath and then put his pajamas on him-- he was out like a light.” 

 

“Yeah, swimming always tires him out,” Ben said with a smile. 

 

Rey’s stomach growled and she blushed. 

 

“I love you both,” Leia started. “But I think you should go take a shower and grab some dinner. Don’t worry about Atlas, I don’t have the heart to move him.” 

 

Ben walked over to the bed and pressed a kiss to Atlas’ forehead. His son didn’t even stir, he was really knocked out. Rey ran her thumb along the apple of Atlas’ cheek and leaned down to kiss his brow. 

 

“Is it bad if I don’t want to leave him?” Rey whispered. 

 

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist and pulled her flush against him. 

 

“I know sweetheart, but he’s right next door. It would be the same as if he were in the suite with us-- in his own room across the way.” 

 

Reluctantly, they left Han and Leia’s room. Back in their suite they took a shower together, holding each other under the spray as the grit and grime of the day swirled down the drain. Ben kissed Rey softly, lovingly. 

 

His hands ran up and down her slick body. Marveling at her curves and the press of her body against his chest-- the feeling of her nipples grazing his skin. He felt his cock stir. 

 

Ben pushed himself away, not wanting to impose-- they had just been through an ordeal and the last thing he wanted was to make her feel obligated. 

 

But she grasped his neck and brought him down for a more heated kiss. 

 

“I just want to feel good Ben. Make me feel good.” 

 

He couldn’t deny her anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori! 
> 
> Nerd Links...
> 
> The tombs they are working on are real  
> http://www.bbc.com/news/world-middle-east-40939274
> 
> The bracelet that Jessika got Atlas  
> https://www.overstock.com/Jewelry-Watches/Mens-Black-Lava-Polished-Natural-Healing-Stone-Bead-Adjustable-Bracelet-8-inches-10mm-Wide/13537274/product.html
> 
> Information about Atum and the creation of the elements   
> https://study.com/academy/lesson/ancient-egyptian-god-atum-creation-myth-appearance-facts.html
> 
> Sphinx and Atum  
> http://grahamhancock.com/phorum/read.php?1,51630,51786


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

Ben’s lips met Rey’s in the darkness of their room. Slowly, he started to rid Rey of her clothing, kissing every inch of her skin as it was exposed. She was just as beautiful as the first time he laid eyes on her. Since that day in his classroom when she sat front and center during his lecture— hanging on his every word. And now— now she was his wife and the mother of his child. 

 

Ben took his time as he shimmied her panties down her thighs, he kissed her mound as she stepped out of the briefs. Eagerly, Rey started to undo his belt. Before long, she had him standing naked before her. 

 

He swooped down and lifted her easily into his arms. Ben loved to hold her like this. It was reminiscent of the day they got married, and again when he held her beneath the waterfalls in Guatemala; when she was pregnant with Atlas.

 

Ben carried her to the bed and laid her softly on the mattress. Then he climbed on top of her and settled himself between her thighs. Her chest was heaving, and he could see the look in her eyes telling him how much she needed this. She needed to forget about all of the chaos in the world. Everyday was stressful, everyday brought along a new problem that needed to be solved, and on top of all of that— they were parents. They were responsible for a child— molding him into the man they wanted him to be. Without their guidance, Atlas would be lost. 

 

Rey’s hazel eyes were bright in the dark room. The moonlight was shining through the blinds of the window, painting her skin with an eternal glow. Their lips met as Ben pressed their bodies together. Needing to feel all of her skin, needing the warmth of her body against his own. 

 

His erection nudged her entrance and Rey let her legs fall open, giving him better access. Ben slipped inside of her and groaned at the familiar feel of her tight pussy wrapped around his cock. He feathered kisses on her neck and shoulders. Rey took her arms and wrapped them around his neck, holding him in a loving embrace. He left sloppy kisses on her neck and sucked a bruise into her pulse point— laving his tongue across the reddened skin. 

 

When he lifted his face from her neck, strands of his hair fell in his eyes as he looked upon the face of his wife. The love of his life. The mother of his children— for there would be more than just Atlas, when the time was right. 

 

She smiled up at him as he snapped his hips. Ben could see a blush on her cheeks and the adorable freckles that adorned her nose. He let his eyes trail down her body, admiring the swell of her breasts, the rosy shade of her hardened nipples, the subtle curve of her waist. 

 

Ben held her hips in place as he started to thrust into her  _ harder. _ Rey moaned beneath him and he watched as her breasts moved along with his thrusts. It was a tantalizing sight. He leaned forward and captured one of her rosy nipples in his mouth. Rey held his head against her breast as she arched her back. 

 

He missed the taste of her milk— remembering what it felt like to drink from her. As Atlas grew older and Rey stopped breastfeeding, it wasn’t long before her milk ended up drying up on it’s own. 

 

Ben felt her nipple hardening against his tongue as he sucked, imagining her stomach swollen with their child. They had waited long enough— surely. 

 

Rey wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed more of her breast into his mouth. He released her tit and moved on to the other to give it equal attention. 

 

Rey’s walls started to flutter around his cock and he pulled away from her breast with a slick pop, changing the angle of his thrusts to hit that special spot inside of her, helping to push her over the edge. 

 

“Oh Ben,” she moaned as she hit her release. 

 

Her pussy clenched tightly around his cock and the warmth of her walls and the slick of her arousal milked him of his own release. He came inside of her with a grunt. When he pulled out, he pillowed his head between Rey’s breasts and let out of puff of breath against her erect nipple. 

 

Ben ran a hand along her flat stomach, dipping his fingers below to push his come back inside her. 

 

“We should have another baby,” Ben suggested. 

 

Rey ran her fingers through his hair, scratching her nails against his scalp. 

 

“I was hoping you would say that,” Rey replied. “I got my IUD taken out last month, but I’ve been taking the pill.” 

 

Ben lifted his head off of Rey’s chest and kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. 

 

When he pulled away for breath, he growled. “Throw the pills away.” 

 

***

 

The next morning, Ben was on his computer, running the identification codes for some of the artifacts through a database. He was hoping they would get a hit on a few of them before the artifacts were sold and shipped off to god knows where. 

 

Rey was in the shower and he tapped his foot against the desk as he resisted the urge to join her under the spray. 

 

Suddenly his computer pinged with a match. He nearly fell out of his chair from the shock, he had half way assumed the artifacts would all be gone by now— making this job even more difficult for them. 

 

But there it was… at least four of the artifacts were currently being held in Luxor, Egypt. Ben pulled up another tab on his computer started looking up plane tickets. 

 

He picked up the hotel phone and dialed the number for his parent’s room. Leia picked up on the second ring. 

 

“Hey mom. So I got a lead on some of the artifacts,” he said. 

 

“That’s great, is it close by?” 

 

“Uh— not exactly. It’s about seven and a half hours if we were to drive—  in Luxor. I’m looking up some plane tickets right now. Rey and I have to go and quickly if we hope to recover the artifacts.” 

 

His heart squeezed at the thought of leaving Atlas behind, but he didn’t want to put his son in danger. And there was no telling what he would run into in Luxor. These were criminals— murderers and thieves. 

 

“Don’t worry, Ben,” Leia said softly. “Atlas will be just fine spending the weekend with us.” 

 

“Rey and I will come by before we head for the airport,” Ben said. 

 

He hung up the phone and booked the flight to Luxor just as Rey was walking out of the shower, toweling off her hair. 

 

“Sweetheart,” he called out. 

 

Rey walked over, wearing her white fluffy robe. She leaned over his shoulders and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

 

“Impromptu trip,” Ben said. “Got a hit on some of the artifacts, in Luxor. We have to be at the airport in two hours.” 

 

***

 

It had hurt, having to part from Atlas. He seemed excited enough to be spending the entire weekend with his grandparents, though he cried a little when Ben and Rey hugged him goodbye. 

 

They rushed to the airport and got through security rather quickly. Ben had his laptop open as they sat at the gate, waiting to board the plane.

 

“So do we have a game plan once we touch down? How long are we planning on staying in Luxor?” Rey asked. 

 

“I’m not sure, sweetheart but I’m trying to find out if there is a bar or club— or even a casino around the city, somewhere shady where these criminals may hang out.” 

 

He typed at the keyboard of his computer as he searched— 

 

“Hm, no casinos in Luxor.” 

 

“We can ask somebody once we get there,” Rey suggested. “Locals should know the hot spots.” 

 

Ben placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed as he shut his laptop. 

 

“You’re right,” he smiled. “You’re always right.” 

 

She smiled back as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

 

***

 

The flight to Luxor was a short one hour. Ben and Rey grabbed their overnight bag from the overhead compartment and waited in the line to get off of the plane. 

 

Once they had gotten to baggage claim, Ben grabbed their small suitcase and quickly walked to the arrivals area. He hailed a cab and gave the driver the address for the hotel he had booked last minute. 

 

They checked into the hotel and dropped off their luggage in the room. Together, they walked back down to the lobby of the hotel and decided to grab a drink at the bar. 

 

The bartender was mixing their drinks and conversing with another patron. Ben put his arm around Rey and kissed her cheek. 

 

“Honeymoon?” the bartender asked as he placed the drinks in front of them. 

 

“Yeah, an anniversary of sorts,” Ben replied, holding Rey in his arms tighter. “Hey, maybe you can help us.” 

 

“I can try my best. What can I help you with?” the bartender asked. 

 

“Well, we were going to do some sightseeing, the Luxor temple, Valley of the Kings and Queens, the memorial temple of Ramesses II; however, we also wanted to see some  _ less _ touristy sites. You know of any clubs or local hang outs that we could check out?” 

 

“Hah, I am not sure an American and a Brit would want to end up in any of those types of places. I’m just looking out for your safety man. You don’t want to put your pretty wife in danger.” 

 

“Oh, don’t worry about  _ Kira _ here. She kicks ass.” 

 

“Hm,” Rey replied, rubbing Ben’s face. “Kylo and I like to live  _ dangerously. _ ”

 

_ Fuck.  _ She had remembered that god awful name that Snoke had dubbed him. 

 

The bartender lowered his voice as he leaned in close to them. 

 

“I might know just what you are looking for.” 

 

***

 

That’s how Rey and Ben found themselves in a local hookah bar. Just by scanning the inside of the establishment, Ben knew something was going on behind the scenes. He assumed it was probably a cover for a drug ring. 

 

The room was smoky as music played over the speakers. There were people dancing, drinking, and smoking. 

 

Ben held Rey in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist, swaying to the music as they both kept an eye out. 

 

He wasn’t sure what he was looking for— but what he did not expect to find, was Armitage Hux glaring at them from across the bar. His red hair shined like a bright beacon in the crowd and that’s when all hell broke loose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Shots were fired and Ben grabbed Rey around the waist and pushed her underneath the table, knocking the glass hookah off of the table as it crashed to the floor. He reached in his back pocket and grabbed the machete— the one he stole from his father after they got back from the trip to Guatemala. Damnit, Han was going to kill him for losing this dagger, but to hell with it. 

 

Ben stood up with the machete in his hand and sent it soaring through the air. It hit Hux in his abdomen and the man fell to his knees as he screamed. Ben grabbed Rey’s hand and pushed her through the bodies of frantic people. 

 

Once they were out on the streets, Ben hurried them over to the shadows of the alleyway. Just as they had gotten out of sight, Hux came charging out of the bar with an enraged look on his face, followed by two of his men. 

 

“We need to follow him,” Ben said. “Hux will lead us straight to the artifacts.” 

 

“We can’t just walk into his place unarmed Ben, that’s suicide.” 

 

Damn, she was right. 

 

“Okay darling, you aren’t going to like this suggestion… but…” 

 

Rey glared at him as he gave her a sheepish smile. 

 

“I will follow Hux while you get the local authorities involved. You can track my location from your phone. We can kill two birds with one stone, sweetheart. Get the artifacts back and take out Hux.” 

 

“You’ve got to be insane!” she said with fury. 

 

Ben kissed her on the lips as he clutched her cheeks. 

 

“We don’t have time sweetheart. I love you. And if something happens— tell Atlas that I—” Ben choked up at the prospect of not seeing his son again. 

 

“I know. I will,” Rey said sadly. 

 

Ben turned and jogged down the dusty street that Hux had ran down. 

 

***

 

It didn’t take Ben long to catch up with Hux and his goons. They were checking down every alleyway for any sight of Ben and Rey. 

 

Ben walked up to Hux and coughed. The redheaded man turned and snarled at him, holding his wounded stomach as blood seeped through his fingers. Hux’s men grabbed each of Ben’s arms and held him in place as Hux punched him in the stomach. Ben groaned in pain but didn’t fight off Hux’s attacks. 

 

“You aren’t even putting up a fight at all— have you really gotten that soft Ben Solo?” Hux chided. “Where’s your scrappy little wife?” 

 

“It’s just us Hux. Leave her out of this,” Ben spat. 

 

“Ah, there’s that fire,” Hux said. “Well, no time to lose. Put him in the Jeep.” 

 

The next moment, Ben was being thrown back of the Jeep. Hux punched him in the mouth for good measure. 

 

“Sit quietly and I won’t torture you before I kill you.” 

 

***

 

It was dark when they had gotten to their destination. Ben could see the Luxor temple in the distance. But Hux wasn’t dumb enough to hide out in the ancient temple. Instead, Hux lead them to a small structure made of sand and clay. It almost looked like a cave, hidden in the dunes of the desert. 

 

Hux held a gun to Ben’s back as he led him inside the dwelling. Ben went willingly without question. As long as he could distract Hux long enough— the authorities would find them and take Hux in. Maybe he would even survive long enough to see Rey’s bright hazel eyes again. 

 

Hux looked at his two men. 

 

“Leave— go make yourselves useful and guard the door.”

 

Once they were alone, Hux led Ben over to a chair and started to tie Ben’s arms behind his back. 

 

“I thought you weren’t going to torture me,” Ben snarked. 

 

Hux hit him across the face with the barrel of his gun. Ben spat out blood and his lip throbbed. 

 

“How did you find me, Solo?”

 

“Maybe you aren’t as sly as you thought.” 

 

“You’ve always been a nuisance. Snoke never listened to me when I told him you were a lost cause. He always felt he could sway you. Maybe he could have if you hadn’t have met that desert rat of a girl. I haven’t forgotten how she sucker punched me in the nose.” 

 

Ben just glared at Hux as he rambled on. The man must like the sound of his own voice— because he continued to prattle about their last confrontation. The one that had landed Hux in a Cairo prison. 

 

“Tell me Hux, how did you escape prison? That has to be an inspiring story.” 

 

Hux smiled wickedly, “Ah, yes. That is an interesting tale. It takes a cunning mind to pull off what I did. Something you would be too dense to have achieved.” 

 

“I’m sure that’s true. So go on, how did you do it?” Ben goaded. 

 

“It was simple really. I used my charm. Made the guard fall in love with me. She was willing to do anything I said; it was as if I could control her mind. Of course after she helped me to escape, I got rid of her. Stabbed her in the chest and threw her into the Nile river.”

 

Ben felt his stomach churn. 

 

“You must be proud of yourself,” Ben spat. 

 

Hux started to laugh and Ben wondered if he had lost his mind. 

 

Hux reached into his back pocket and pulled out the machete that Ben had thrown at him. 

 

Ben’s eyes widened as he started to struggle with the rope binding his wrists behind his back. 

 

Hux walked up to him carrying the knife, pointing it at Ben as he spoke. 

 

“I have you to thank for this mess.” Hux pointed to the wound on his abdomen. “Maybe I should slit your throat. Then I won’t have to hear your irritating voice any longer.” 

 

Ben couldn’t help but to think of the irony of Hux killing him with his father’s knife. 

 

Grunts and the sounds of bodies slamming against the shelter interrupted Hux’s train of thought. Ben sighed in relief. Rey had made it. 

The police would be storming the place any minute now. 

 

The door was kicked open and Rey walked in holding a gun in each of her hands, pointing them at Hux’s chest. 

 

“Hey sweetheart,” Ben said nervously as he stared at her from where he sat bound in the chair. 

 

***

 

Everything that happened after Rey barged in felt like slow motion. One moment Ben was bound in his chair watching the look on his wife’s face as she pointed the guns at Hux and advanced, her fingers on the triggers. 

 

Hux moved with record speed as he kicked over Ben’s chair and raced to the back of the structure. Rey chased after him, shooting as she went. But seconds later she was by Ben’s side and untying him from the chair. 

 

Once his wrists were released, Ben scrambled to his feet. 

 

“Where are the authorities, Rey?” He found himself yelling at her. 

 

“You’ve got to be completely mad if you thought I was going to let you go into the lion's den without any sort of back up.” 

 

“That’s exactly what I expected. Rey— you could have been hurt. Where the hell did you get those guns anyway?”

 

“I jumped those guards outside. Kicked one in the face and elbowed the other in the groin. Once I disarmed them, they ran off. Cowards.”

 

Ben smiled at her, “You really do kickass. Is it bad if I’m turned on right now?” 

 

She bit her bottom lip seductively and Ben grabbed her waist. 

 

“We’ve got more important issues, Ben. Hux escaped out the back.”

 

Ben cursed under his breath. 

 

“But he didn’t have time to pack up the artifacts that are scattered around in the next room.” 

 

A smile spread across Ben’s face. 

 

***

 

It took a few hours for Rey and Ben to gather all of the artifacts and place them gently on the floor of the car Rey had  _ borrowed. _ They would have to put that back where she hot wired it from before the owner realized it was missing. 

 

Once they had gotten the artifacts into their hotel room, and returned the car, they started to clean the pieces and wrap them in protective wrappings— placing them in one of the empty duffle bags they had brought in case they were to retrieve the artifacts. 

 

They laid in their bed, Ben was staring at the ceiling— unable to get his mind to settle down after the utter chaos of the day. Rey rolled over in his arms and traced her fingers over his heart. 

 

“Ben, I can’t sleep.” 

 

He kissed her temple as he hummed against her skin. 

 

“I know sweetheart. I can’t sleep either.” 

 

Ben had called his parents after they had gotten back to the hotel, letting them know that they had booked their plane tickets back to Cairo for the following day. Both Ben and Rey were eager to get back to Atlas. 

 

“This is our only night in Luxor. We should visit the temple,” Rey suggested. 

 

Ben captured her lips in a kiss. It was simply perfect, they could visit the temple. Being around something like that— something rich with history, it would calm both of their senses. 

 

***

 

A short cab ride later, they were dropped off in front of the Luxor temple. Ben paid the fare and checked the service on his phone, insuring that he would be able to another cab when they were ready to leave. 

 

They walked hand in hand to the front of the long expanse of the temple grounds. The temple was situated close to the Nile river, just off the riverbank. The view of the moonlight streaming across the water was breathtaking. 

 

As they entered the temple, passing the rows of columns that led towards the open atrium, Ben found himself holding onto Rey’s waist as he stared up at the sky. 

 

“So many stars,” Rey mused. 

 

Back in New York City, it was hard to ever see the expanse of stars in the sky. But here— it was a sight to behold. 

 

Rey laid down on the sandstone floor. Ben laid down beside her and held her hand as they stared up at the sky. 

 

“Tell me,” Ben said, “Tell me all you know of this temple, Rey.” 

 

She sighed playfully. As much as she claimed to detest his constant quizzing of her knowledge, he knew his Rey loved when he slipped back into professor mode. It was how they met. 

 

“Luxor was the ancient city of Thebes. The deity of this temple is Amun-Ra.” 

 

Ben turned his head and brushed his nose against Rey’s as he grabbed her hip. They were laying on their sides, facing each other. 

 

“That’s right.” 

 

“God, you know what it does to me when you get all— instructional and  _ hot, _ ” Rey whined. 

 

“Now you know how I felt when you busted into that little shack with guns in your hands— looking like a damn goddess.” 

 

Rey climbed over his lap and straddled him, peppering his face with kisses as she started to rock her hips against his. Ben felt himself growing hard and grabbed her waist, helping to grind her hot center against his crotch. 

 

Ben snuck his hand down the front of her leggings and found Rey wet with her arousal. He groaned as he pulled his fingers out and stuck them in his mouth— sucking them clean of her essence. 

 

Rey was almost feral with how she pulled at his jeans, releasing his erection and sinking down on top of him. Rey’s pussy clenched tightly around Ben and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as she started to ride him. 

 

Their love making was quick and desperate. Just needing to feel and be felt. Just needing to know that they had each other, they were safe and alive. 

 

Rey’s eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she fell into her release. Ben followed behind soon after, just a few more thrusts and he was pushed over the edge, coming inside her. 

He found her lips and kissed her deeply, needing to feel more of her. 

 

As they righted their clothing, they walked together through the temple, admiring each hieroglyph covered wall, each closed off room, every nook and cranny. 

 

Once they walked back to the entrance of the temple, Ben pulled out his phone and called for a cab. Soon they would be traveling back to Cairo. Ben was all too eager to get back to Atlas, and to hold his son in his arms. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is this really cool video that takes you on a virtual tour of the Luxor Temple. Check it out.   
> https://discoveringegypt.com/luxor-temple/
> 
> Thank you Nori for being an awesome beta and really helping me with this chapter. It was so difficult to write. So please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

Atlas ran into Ben’s arms and he twirled his son in a circle. It had only been a day, not even a full 24 hours, but the chaos of Luxor only served to put things into perspective. He didn’t want to lose those he held so dear. His gorgeous wife and their sweet son, their friends and family. Hux may have gotten away, but Ben wouldn’t sleep easily until the ginger irritant was found. 

 

Ben handed Atlas over to Rey who kissed their son on the face repetitively. 

 

“Mom, I love you. But you’re smothering me,” Atlas complained. 

 

Ben gave his dad a quick hug and kissed his mother on the cheek. 

 

“We were able to retrieve some of the stolen artifacts. We should get these over to the museum, to Rose Tico,” Ben said. 

 

Jessika walked forward, Ben hadn’t even realized that she had come along. 

 

“Let me handle that, you should all spend some time together as a family.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Ben started to protest.

 

She placed her hand on his forearm as she replied. “Ben, let me help. Be with Atlas. He missed you.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

***

 

After a quick shower at the hotel and changing into some clean clothing, Ben, Rey, Atlas, and Ben’s parents ate a quick lunch at the hotel restaurant.

 

A headache was setting in behind Ben’s eyes and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he furrowed his brow. Rey ran her hand along his cheek before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

 

“I want to go swimming,” Atlas announced at the table. He didn’t look up from coloring his children’s menu as he added, “They have a big pool here. Can we go swimming, mom?” 

 

Ben smirked over at Rey who was sipping her glass of water. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t see why not. After we eat, we will get in our swimsuits. Sound like a plan?” 

 

Ben laid his hand on Rey’s thigh and squeezed. Rey was a wonderful mother. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he thought about them having another child. And perhaps— perhaps their romp in the Luxor temple had done just that. 

 

***

 

Atlas was standing in nothing but his shark printed swim trunks and squeezing his eyes shut as Rey sprayed him down with sunscreen. 

 

“It’s cold,” he whined. 

 

“Better than a sunburn,” Ben stated. “You inherited my pale skin. Sorry about that, kid.” 

 

Rey laughed as she finished spraying Atlas, grabbing the sunscreen stick to rub across his cheeks and nose. 

 

Ben was already in his black swim trunks that hit him just above the knee. Rey had mentioned how much she liked seeing his thighs and these particular swim trunks rode up whenever he sat down. It always drove her crazy. 

 

“Alright, I need my next boy,” Rey said, once she was finished spraying Atlas. 

 

Ben walked over to where she was standing and smirked down at her. 

 

“You are too tall, you giant,” she said in mock irritation. 

 

Ben laughed as he sat on the edge of the bed so she could spray his back with the sunscreen. 

 

***

 

Rey had worn many sexy swimsuits in the years that they had been together. So many barely there strips of fabric that made his eyes widen and his cock tent in his swim trunks. But she never looked sexier than she did in  _ this  _ simple black one piece. It had a plunging neckline and her back was completely exposed, the cups of the top secured to her chest by a slim strap that tied at her back.

 

They put their towels on a few of the pool chairs and got the pool toys out of Rey’s bag. Atlas was already at the stairs walking into the shallow end of the pool. 

 

“Wait for one of us, Atlas,” Ben called out. 

 

“I can swim on my own, dad.” 

 

“I’ve got him,” Rey said, pressing a kiss to Ben’s shoulder as she walked over to the shallow end of the pool. 

 

Ben carried the toys into the pool. They had a torpedo and some dive rings. He put the toys on the top stair as he followed Rey and Atlas out into the pool. 

 

Atlas was already swimming across the pool from one side to the other. Rey looked over at Ben and smiled. 

 

“He’s like a fish,” she remarked. 

 

“Yeah he is,” Ben agreed. 

 

Atlas came up behind Ben and threw himself on his back. His son giggled in his ear as his tiny arms wrapped around Ben’s neck. The water from Atlas’ wet hair was clinging onto Ben’s cheek. 

 

Ben walked out deeper into the water, holding onto Atlas’ legs. Rey swam over to them and placed her feet on top of Ben’s, wrapping her arms around his waist. Atlas’ legs wrapped around Rey’s thighs, pressing them all together. 

 

Ben leaned down and kissed Rey on the mouth and she smiled back at him. 

 

“Ew gross,” Atlas said, flipping off of Ben’s back and landing into the water.

 

Atlas broke the surface with a huge grin on his face. Ben swam after him, splashing water in his son’s direction. 

 

***

 

Swimming always made Atlas hungry, so his stomach started rumbling, Ben had to practically pull his son out of the water with promises of going wherever he wanted for dinner. 

 

Rey wrung out her hair and tied it into a bun on the top of her head. Ben ran a towel through his hair and then ran it through Atlas’ as they gathered their toys and headed back upstairs to change for dinner. 

 

Ben wore a pair of dark wash jeans and a blue button up shirt. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and brushed a hand through his tostled hair. By some miracle, his hair had dried and curled around his face pleasantly. 

 

Rey came out of their bedroom wearing a pair of jean shorts and a black floral print long sleeve blouse. 

 

“I want something from the bazaar,” Atlas said. 

 

“Khan el Khalili would be a nice place to have dinner.” Ben agreed, looking over to Rey for approval. 

 

“Yeah, we can look around in the marketplace after we eat.” 

 

“Great, let’s get going.” Ben smiled. 

 

***

 

By the time that they had taken a cab over to Khan el Khalili, the sun had started to set, leaving the sky in an array of purple and pink hues. There was a restaurant in Khan el Khalili that had a view of the pyramids off in the distance. The window that they were sat by had decorative beads hanging in vertical lines. There was a slight breeze that blew through the jingling beads, cooling their sweat soaked skin. 

 

Atlas ate quickly and Ben couldn’t help but to notice how much bigger his son had gotten in the passing months. He was growing up on them, nearly seven years old. 

 

Rey was eating small bites of the spiced roasted potatoes that they had ordered from an appetizer. Her cheeks were a rosy shade of pink and her hazel eyes shone in the dim light of the restaurant. 

 

Their entrees came shortly after. Atlas was busy eating his food and playing on Rey’s phone. No doubt playing candy crush or a similar game. 

 

Ben spoke softly to Rey, “Have you talked to Jessika? Did everything go accordingly?” 

 

“Yes, everything went fine. Rose was very appreciative of our help.” 

 

“Hm,” Ben bit his lower lip as he thought over their situation with Hux. It made him extremely uncomfortable that the man got away. He could be anywhere at the moment. “What about Hux?”

 

“Do you really think he is dumb enough to come back to Cairo? Surely not. He broke out of the prison here and stole artifacts from various museums to sell on the black market. If he is at all intelligent he would be leaving the country and hiding out for a while.”

 

Ben rubbed a hand over his face, “Yeah, you’re right.” 

 

“I know,” she smirked at him. 

 

***

 

They paid for their meal and walked the shops in the marketplace. There were stands of street food lined up in the open courtyards that filled the air with the scent of grilled meats and spices. 

 

Rey walked into an open shop that had lanterns hanging from the cloth ceiling. She ran her fingers along the lanterns as she looked around the shop. Ben held Atlas’ hand and followed after her. 

 

They were talking to the shopkeeper about a particular wind chime that Rey had fallen in love with— claiming it would look great on their back deck at home, when they felt a shudder as if the ground beneath their feet was shaking. 

 

The lanterns shook and some of the pieces fell to the ground and shattered. 

 

“An earthquake?” Rey called out over the noise and the screams of startled tourists, grabbing at Ben’s arm with an iron grip. 

 

“No.” the shopkeeper remarked with wide eyes, “not an earthquake—” she pointed with a shaking finger out the front of the shop. 

 

Ben turned to look and saw what the shopkeeper was pointing at, a sinkhole in the middle of the walkway. 

 

Ben pushed Atlas into Rey’s arms and jogged out of the shop to the destruction that was left in the courtyard. There were terrified families holding on to each other and scurrying backwards, away from the earth that had split open. 

 

Ben walked over and dropped to his knees next to the sinkhole, luckily it wasn’t a very large one— but unluckily, there was a woman that had fallen into the hole when it collapsed. She was crying out in pain and there were bloody scrapes all over her body. 

 

“Hold on!” Ben yelled down to her. She looked up at him with panic in her eyes. “Don’t move,” he continued. 

 

Ben looked around and saw a stand that had long sheets of fabric for sale. He grabbed a few of the sheets and handed the owner a wad of cash. He knotted the material together, fastening it around his waist in a makeshift harness.

 

He tied the other end around the base of light pole.

 

As he walked back over to the sinkhole, he caught Rey’s frantic eyes. She was holding Atlas back and yelling out Ben’s name. 

 

He gave her a look— a promise, that everything would be alright. He would come back to her. Then he jumped into the hole.

 

His feet hit the ground with a resounding thud. The woman was whimpering and covered with pieces of concrete mixed with layers of earth. Ben hurriedly uncovered her. 

 

“Can you stand?” he asked. 

 

“I— I don’t know.” 

 

Ben helped her up and turned so she could climb onto his back. Ben grabbed onto the fabric and pulled walking his feet up the craggy side of the collapsed earth. Using only the strength of his arms to pull him and the woman over the side of the sinkhole.   

 

He collapsed to his knees and panted heavily. The woman was still holding on to his back in a vice like grip. Suddenly, a man came over and helped the woman off of his back. Ben rolled over and held a hand on his chest as he breathed. 

 

“You saved her. You saved my wife,” the man said. 

 

Ben nodded to him and started to walk over towards Rey and Atlas. Rey was staring at him with fire in her eyes. 

 

When he got to her, she pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face. 

 

“What the— Rey?” But then she was kissing him. 

 

“What were you thinking?” she asked between kisses. “You  _ stupid _ , heroic man.” 

 

Ben laughed against her lips and she nipped at them in retaliation. 

 

“You can’t just go running into danger, Ben.” she said. Yet she kept kissing him, “The paramedics could have helped her,” she added. 

 

Atlas was holding onto his legs, silent as Rey continued to kiss him. 

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” 

 

“I know. You can’t help it, can you?” 

 

***

 

It was as they were riding in the cab back home, Rey squished on one side of him and Atlas on the other, when Atlas spoke up. 

 

“You know what’s weird?” 

 

“What’s that?” Ben asked. 

 

“First there was a sandstorm and now a sinkhole. It’s like that elements thing you were talking about with mom— first it was air, now earth. What’s next? Water?” 

 

Ben’s eyes widened as he looked over at Rey who was looking at him with the same expression on her face. 

 

_ Amun. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

 

The next morning, Ben and Rey went back to the excavation site to help repair the damage from the sandstorms. Jessika, Finn, and Poe were already working in one section of the site. Han and Leia offered to take Atlas to some of the other museums so Ben and Rey could work without any interruptions. Ben was also thankful that Atlas wouldn’t be put into any sort of danger at the site. It wasn’t fit for a kid to be walking around. 

 

As if the Gods or fate itself, heard Ben’s internal thoughts— he stepped onto a sand covered sinkhole and fell into a collapsed tomb. He groaned as his back hit the ground, sand and dirt coating his skin. 

 

“Ben!” Rey yelled down at him, sweeping aside the debris and sand that covered the hole he fell through. “Are you okay?” 

 

Nothing was broken, that he was certain of. Ben leaned up on his elbows and let out a breath. 

 

“I’m fine, darling. Just a little fall.” 

 

Before he could make any sort of move to get up, Rey had put on a harness and started to walk down the side of the deep hole. She had a flashlight on her head, since the tomb he had fallen in was a good fifteen feet down. 

 

She came over to his side and sat back on her haunches. Rey moved her hands lightly over his body, checking him for any broken ribs. He felt fine, other than a few bumps and bruises. He would have to take some tylenol that night and maybe ice his tailbone. 

 

Rey helped him up and he had to duck so he wouldn’t hit his head on the arched wall of the tomb. He ran his hand along the wall, brushing away sand as he went, revealing an array of hieroglyphs. 

 

“Interesting,” Ben said as he took in the glyphs. 

 

“What is it?” Rey asked. 

 

She walked over beside him and ran her fingers over the markings. 

 

_ “He is everywhere but can not be seen,”  _ Ben said out loud. 

 

He furrowed his brow as he racked his brain for where he had heard that from. He continued to brush sand away from the wall and bit his lip when he translated the glyphs. 

 

_ “Amun, God of Thebes. The Hidden God,” _ Rey whispered. 

 

“Why would this tomb be in Cairo? It should be in Luxor. It doesn’t make any sense,” Ben said. 

 

He shook his head, sand falling out of his hair. Then placed his hand on Rey’s lower back. 

 

“We should get out of here. We can document what we found and clear a path for easier and safer access to the tomb.” 

 

Ben started to take the harness off of Rey and slipped it on over his shorts. Once he had the harness on, Rey climbed him like a damn tree, wrapping her legs around his waist. Ben started the ascension back up to the surface. 

 

The Egyptian sun beat down on his head, causing beads of sweat to sting his eyes. Once they were back on solid ground, Ben put Rey back down on her feet and they walked over to where Finn and Poe were standing, beneath one of the tents that were set up. 

 

“Hey, Rey and I found something over there,” Ben said. 

 

Finn had a pair of glasses on as he took out his field journal. “What did you guys find?” 

 

Ben explained the tomb that they fell into and Finn raised an eyebrow before heading across the sands to the spot where Ben had fallen. Ben and Rey followed behind him. 

 

Finn was kneeling by the hole shining a flashlight down into the tomb. When he turned back around to look at them he gave them a nervous look. 

 

“What is it?” Ben asked. 

 

“Ben, there’s nothing here… it’s just a hole. It’s not even a tomb. It is just a naturally made cavern where the earth split open.” 

 

Ben pushed Finn aside and grabbed the flashlight from his hand, he shined it down into the ruins and saw the carvings on the wall. 

 

“Finn, how are you not seeing the glyphs. They are right there…” Ben pointed. 

 

Poe walked over and looked into the hole himself. 

 

“There’s nothing there, Ben,” Poe replied. 

 

Rey got down beside Ben and looked into the hole. “I don’t understand why Ben and I can see this tomb for what it is and the two of you can’t?” 

 

“I don’t know Rey. It doesn’t make any sense,” Finn said. 

 

“Well don’t touch anything here. Rey and I will document what we’ve found.” Ben took out his camera and started snapping pictures, zooming in to take them of the hieroglyphs. 

 

But just as he expected, when he pulled up the view screen, there was nothing but a craggy rock wall. No hieroglyphs.  

 

***

 

Jessika rode back to the hotel with Ben and Rey while Poe and Finn stayed behind to finish a few more tasks. Ben drove the rental car with Rey sitting in the passenger seat. Jessika sat in the middle seat behind them, leaning forward so she could be a part of the conversation too. 

 

“It doesn’t surprise me that something weird is happening to you two,” Jessika stated, brushing her long dark hair behind her shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t even question it any longer,” Ben replied. “To believe I was once a skeptic,” he snorted. 

 

“I think Atlas tripped the curse when he fell inside the cavern in the Sphinx. There has to be some way to counteract the curse,” Rey said. 

 

Ben reached over and grabbed her thigh, squeezing it as he drove the car back to the hotel. They were all exhausted and ready for a shower. 

 

***

 

Once they got back to the hotel, Jessika waved goodbye and made her way to the spa. Ben and Rey went up the elevator towards their suite. 

 

Ben called his parents room and Leia answered. Ben could hear his father in the background rough housing with Atlas and the familiar sound of his son’s giggles. Ben smiled as he talked to his mother. 

 

“We will come drop Atlas off at your room in a little bit. You two should take showers and rest. Sounds like you had an eventful day,” Leia said. 

 

“Mm, it was. Thanks mom.” 

 

Ben hung up the hotel phone and flopped on the bed. Rey shrieked at him to get off the bed. 

 

“You are filthy, get in the shower,” she demanded. 

 

Ben laughed as he stood up and put his hands on Rey’s waist. 

 

“You like when I get a little filthy,” he smirked. 

 

She sunk her fingers into his hair and pulled it tightly into her fists, causing Ben to hiss from the sharp tug. Their lips met in a heated, passionate kiss. It was all tongue and teeth. Rey bit Ben’s lower lip and suck on it to ease the sting. 

 

He started to walk her backwards towards the ensuite, running his hands down her back and over her ass as he picked her up. 

 

Rey’s legs went around his waist and he squeezed her sexy ass through the khaki shorts. Once inside the bathroom, they both started to rid themselves of their clothes. 

 

Ben wrapped an arm around Rey’s waist once she was fully nude. He blindly grabbed for the handles in the shower, not wanting to take his eyes off his beautiful wife. Once he got the water going— making sure it was scorching hot like Rey liked, he got inside the shower and pulled Rey inside after him. 

 

They kissed beneath the spray of the shower. Ben grabbed the loofah and soaped it up as he started to wash Rey’s back. They took turns washing each other. Ben made sure Rey’s breasts were as clean as he could get them. 

 

He brought his mouth to her nipple and sucked. Rey’s soapy hand slipped down between their bodies and grabbed onto his erection. The angle was starting to hurt his neck, having to bend down at an awkward way to reach her tits. So Ben got down on his knees instead and looked up at his wife. He was now eye level with her gorgeous breasts. 

 

He alternated between her tits, sucking and licking at her stiff peaks as the water beat down on his head. Ben groaned between her breasts as his tongue darted out to lick up her cleavage. 

 

“I love that I can suck your tits from my knees,” Ben said. 

 

Rey grabbed his face and guided him up to her. He stood and brought his lips to hers. Rey turned around and put her hands on the wall of the shower, arching her back as she looked over her shoulder. She wiggled her hips suggestively and Ben had to grab the base of his cock and squeeze it to get himself under control. 

 

Ben lined his cock up to her entrance but only rubbed the head between her folds, teasing her for a little bit until she whined. Then he pulled away and as she was about to complain, he buried his face between her thighs, licking her cunt from behind. His tongue swirled around her clit and Rey bucked back against him, her ass hitting him in the face. 

 

As he pulled away, he ran a finger over the pucker of her ass and pressed just the tip of it inside. 

 

“Oh Ben,” she moaned. 

 

Ben replaced his finger with his tongue, licked the outside as he felt her start to quiver. 

 

“Inside me, now!” Rey gasped. 

 

“If you insist,” he snarked, standing up behind her and taking her hips in his hands. His cock nudged between her folds and he slipped inside with ease. She was already so incredibly wet and she felt perfectly snug around his throbbing erection. 

 

“Fuck baby, you are perfection,” he breathed against her neck as he leaned over her back. 

 

Ben smoothed a hand up her slick waist to grab one of her tits. He then pulled almost all of the way out of her before snapping his hips. Her ass slapped against his abdomen with each thrust. 

 

That peachy little ass of hers jiggled so enticingly. The water was slick against her back as he continued to pound into her tight little pussy. 

 

“Yes,” she gasped out, between thrusts. “Fuck me harder.” 

 

Ben wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed her shoulder with his other hand, pulling her back like a bow. He slipped his fingers between her folds and found her clit. He rubbed two fingers against her nub in swift circles. 

 

He bit her shoulder as he looked at where their bodies met. When he put his hand on her lower abdomen he could actually feel his cock moving in and out of her. It made his vision go white. 

 

Rey reached up and grabbed her breasts, tweaking her nipples as Ben fucked her. She moaned his name as she was pushed over into her orgasm. It only took Ben a few more thrusts to spill inside of Rey. 

 

They stood beneath the spray of the shower, trying to regain movement of their limbs. Then Ben slipped out of her and turned Rey around in his arms. 

 

“Is your back okay? I wasn’t too rough was I?” he asked, kissing her on the lips and rubbing her lower back with the palm of his hand. 

 

Rey grabbed his wrist and brought his hand up to her mouth, she closed her lips around his finger and sucked. Ben swore he could feel his cock stir. 

 

“My back is fine,” she said, as she released his finger with a pop. “We should get dressed. The water is cold and I’m starving.”

 

Ben couldn’t help but to chuckle as he turned the water off, then grabbed a towel for each of them. 

 

Only his wife would be thinking about food after having hot shower sex. 

 

They got dressed and Rey sat on the floor in front of the bed as Ben brushed through her wet hair. He quickly braided it for her and once he was tying the end, they heard a knock on the door. 

 

Ben walked over and opened the door, only to be jumped by his son. Atlas was in his arms and laughing. Ben kissed the crown on Atlas’ head before putting him back down on his feet.

 

“Thanks,” Ben said to his parents as they made their way inside the suite. “Have you guys eaten dinner yet? Because Rey is starving.”

 

She appeared from the bedroom looking clean and fresh in her simple white tank top and jean shorts. 

 

“He’s telling the truth, I am.” she said as she walked over to Atlas and kissed him on the cheek. 

 

“I wouldn’t imagine it any other way,” Han smirked. 

 

Ben pulled out his phone and started to search for restaurants. 

 

“I want to eat by the Nile. Dad, didn’t you take mom somewhere on the Nile once?” Atlas asked. 

 

Ben thought back to that trip to Egypt. The trip where he had fallen in love with Rey. 

 

“Yeah, I did. Let me call and make a reservation,” Ben replied, gazing at his wife as she hugged their son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nerd link...
> 
> https://study.com/academy/lesson/amun-ra-temple-hieroglyphics-facts.html
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta Nori!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @renpresswardrobe made the beautiful manip for this chapter's aesthetic!

* * *

 

The restaurant by the Nile brought back memories for Ben. He gazed at his wife’s profile as she looked out at the water. Their son was sitting between them on the bench while Ben’s parents sat across from them. The sun was setting, the light glistening along the rippling waves. 

 

There was a slight breeze, making the humid air less unbearable. It was quite pleasant. 

 

They ordered their food and as they were waiting for their food to arrive, Ben asked Atlas what museums he went to and what he learned.

 

“Grandma and Grandpa took me to the Copic museum,” Atlas said excitedly. 

 

“Oh yeah,” Rey said, kissing Atlas on his dark hair. 

 

Atlas spent the next few minutes telling them all about the museum and what he had seen on display. Apparently the museum followed the history of Egypt from the very beginning to the present day. 

 

Once their food was brought to the table, Ben reached over behind Atlas to put his arm on Rey’s shoulder. He gave it a squeeze before releasing her arm and smiling at his wife. 

 

She was chewing her food and scrunching her nose at him adorably. 

 

The clouds grew dark over the sunset. Han looked up at the sky and furrowed his brow.

 

“Looks like a storm is trying to blow in,” Han said gruffly. 

 

“Hmm. It appears so,” Ben said, looking at the darkened sky. 

 

Within minutes the sky opened up to a torrential downpour. Ben grabbed Atlas around the waist and started to run for cover. The open patio of the restaurant wasn’t covered, it was entirely open to the outside and the table was overlooking the Nile river. By the time they had gotten back to the entrance to the restaurant, the patio area had started to flood. 

 

Ben was still holding Atlas as they walked through the restaurant. They were all soaked to the bone and shivering in the cool air conditioned room. Han ran ahead to the parking lot to pick up the rental car while Ben, Rey, Atlas, and Leia waited inside the restaurant. 

 

“I’ve never seen it rain this much here,” Rey remarked. 

 

“I know, it’s strange,” Ben agreed. 

 

Atlas had his arms wrapped around Ben’s neck and he shook from the cold. 

 

“I think somebody is going to have to take a nice warm bath when we get back to the hotel,” Ben said. 

 

Leia brushed Atlas’ hair out of his eyes and rubbed his back as she fawned over him. 

 

Han pulled up a few minutes later and the four of them ran out into the rainstorm to quickly get into the car. 

 

***

 

Once they got back to the hotel, Rey started to draw a bath for Atlas. She even put some bubble bath in the water for him. Ben was in the bedroom with Atlas, peeling off his son’s wet clothing and tossing them into a plastic bag. Ben would have to take them to the laundry area and dry them, along with his and Rey’s clothing. He tried not to think about the uncomfortable way his boxers and jeans were clinging to him. 

 

Ben set Atlas to the bathroom as he went through the dresser to find some clean underwear and some pajamas. Ben pulled out a pair of Batman pajamas and folded them up with the underwear laying on top. He walked to the bathroom and put the pile of clothes on the vanity. 

 

“Alright buddy. Call us if you need anything,” Ben said. 

 

Atlas smiled as he grabbed his toy boats and started to play in the water. 

 

Ben pulled Rey towards their own room. 

 

“Now, let’s get you out of those wet clothes,” he said with a smirk. 

 

Ben took his time taking off each article of clothing until her entire body was revealed to him. Her nipples pebbled in the cool air of the hotel room. Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Rey against him as he brought their lips together for a kiss. 

 

“Ben, you’re wet,” Rey whined. 

 

He chuckled as he released her. Then Ben kept his gaze on Rey’s face as he slowly started to take off his clothing. Rey bit her lip as she watched him. 

 

Once they were naked, Ben walked them back to their bedroom and tossed Rey on the bed. 

 

“Ben, we can’t,” she said with a disappointed frown. 

 

“I know baby, I know. Later,” he promised. 

 

He grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt for himself and then tossed one of his t-shirts to Rey. She pulled it over her head. 

 

“God, you look so sexy in my shirt,” Ben groaned. 

 

Rey went over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of panties and slowly stepped into them, bending at the waist and giving him a wonderful view of her peachy ass. 

 

***

 

Ben and Rey were sitting on one side of the couch, cuddling while Atlas sat on the other side with the remote in his hand. He was flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. 

 

“Wait stop,” Ben commented. 

 

The local news was talking about the rainstorm. Apparently the Nile river had filled and flooded a lot of the areas in Cairo around the riverbank. 

 

“I called it,” Atlas said as he jumped up from the couch. 

 

“What?” Rey started to say. 

 

“Water. I said water would be next and look— water. The river flooded,” Atlas said with wide eyes. 

 

***

 

After Atlas had gone to bed, Ben and Rey started to talk about the events of that day. It was too much of a coincidence for there to have been a sand storm, a sinkhole, and then a flood as well. It had to mean something. If Atlas’ had tripped the curse when he went fell into the Sphinx, then they would need to look for some sort of answers. Some way that they could counteract the curse. 

 

Early the next morning, Ben and Rey took Atlas with them to the excavation site. It was the weekend so the other archaeologists were enjoying a day off. Ben found the tomb that he had fallen into and waved Rey and Atlas over to it. Ben pulled the tarp off of the hole and shined his flashlight down inside. He immediately saw the glyphs on the walls of the tomb. 

 

“Atti, come here buddy,” Ben said. 

 

Atlas came over to him and crouched down beside Ben on the sand. 

 

“Do you see anything down there?” Ben asked. 

 

Atlas looked over to where Ben was shining the flashlight. His eyes widened and he nodded. 

 

Rey came over holding a couple of harnesses. She strapped one to herself and held the other out for Ben. Once Rey had gotten her harness on, she strapped it around Atlas as well and started to make the descent down the hole. Ben followed quickly behind. 

 

As his feet hit the ground, Rey unhooked Atlas from the harness and set him on his feet. Ben held up the flashlight to better see the glyphs that were carved into the walls. Atlas lifted his hand and brushed it over the delicate carvings. 

 

Once his fingers made contact, the glyphs started to light up in a vivid golden glow. Atlas started to murmur under his breath— as if… as if he was reading the glyphs. 

 

Ben turned to look at his son, the glow of the glyphs reflecting in his brown eyes. 

 

_ “He is everywhere but can not be seen. He is everywhere but can not be seen. He is everywhere but can not be seen.”  _

 

Atlas was translating the glyphs.  _ He doesn’t know how to do that.  _ It was af if Atlas was in some sort of trance. 

 

_ “The hidden God. Amun God of Thebes. The hidden God. Amun God of Thebes. He is everywhere but can not be seen. He is everywhere but can not be seen.”  _

 

“Snap him out of it,” Rey said in a panic, grabbing Atlas’ shoulders and shaking him. 

 

Ben didn’t know what to do, he had never felt so hopeless in his life. 

 

“Atti!” He called out. “Atti, please.” 

 

Ben snapped his fingers in front of Atlas’ eyes. The glyphs stopped glowing and the glassy look on Atlas’ face dissipated. 

 

His son clutched his head and cried. 

 

“My head hurts.” 

 

Ben wrapped his son up in his arms at the same moment that Rey grabbed their harnesses. Rey strapped them up and Ben held Atlas as he crawled up to the surface. 

 

By the time they got back on the sandy dunes of the desert, Atlas was fast asleep. 

 

Ben’s arms burned from the strain of pulling them both up and out of the tomb, but he hardly cared. Silently, he and Rey walked back to the rental car. 

 

Once they had gotten Atlas buckled up in the backseat, Ben turned to Rey with a look of concern on his face. 

 

“What are we going to do?” Rey asked. 

 

“I think we have to go back to the Sphinx, Rey. Back to where this all started.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori! You were a huge help for this chapter. 
> 
> Nerd links... 
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coptic_Museum


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

 

When they had gotten back to the hotel, Rey made a call to Jessika, asking if she could come over to their room. Atlas has woken up long enough for Ben to give him some tylenol for his headache and put him in his pajamas. 

 

Ben and Rey tucked him into bed. Ben kissed his son’s head, brushing the dark hair out of Atlas’ eyes as he looked down at the little boy that had stolen his heart. He couldn’t let anything happen to Atlas. 

 

That’s why they had asked Jessika to come over. 

 

“We have to go back to the Sphinx. But I’m jeopardising Atlas,” Ben explained. 

 

“He’s sleeping,” Rey added. “All you have to do is listen out for him.” 

 

“Rey,” Jess said, taking her hands. “Don’t worry about him.” 

 

Ben put his hand on Rey’s lower back as they both gave Jessika a weak smile. Ben could tell that Rey didn’t want to leave Atlas. Ben had even suggested that Rey stay with him and Ben would go back to the Sphinx alone. Rey had shot that idea down fast. 

 

_ “We’re in this together,”  _ she had said. 

 

Rey was right, as always. They were stronger together. It would have been ignorant to go about this alone. 

 

***

 

The drive to pyramids was quiet as Ben looked ahead at the darkened streets. He had the windows rolled down and the humid air after the freak rainstorm assaulted him. 

 

He found it hard to breathe. Yet, the fresh air flowing through the car seemed to center him. So many thoughts were running through Ben’s mind. 

 

Ben rolled the windows up as he parked the car, looking over at Rey with a solemn face. 

 

“You ready for this?” he asked. 

 

She visibly swallowed as she nodded her head. 

 

“Yeah, let's get this over with.” 

 

It was late enough that the tourists had gone home, leaving the pyramids and Sphinx devoid of people. Ben and Rey walked across the dunes of sand towards the Sphinx. 

 

On the far side, Ben started to scale the wall leading up to the interior entrance that Atlas had fallen through. Rey started to climb up and he reached over to grab her hands and pull her the rest of the way up. 

 

Ben wrapped his arms around her waist once she was pulled over the ledge. He smoothed his hands down her body, brushing off the dust and sand that had collected on her tank top. 

 

Ben grabbed Rey’s hand and she interlaced their fingers as they made their way across the structure. The entrance that Atlas had fallen through was nowhere to be found.  _ Of course.  _ So they walked around the perimeter, looking for another way to get inside the Sphinx. 

 

Rey tripped over a misplaced stone and started to fall. Ben grabbed her arm and yanked her back up on her feet. 

 

“Ow,” Rey whined, rolling her ankle. “Damn rock.” 

 

Ben snickered. “You okay, sweetheart?” 

 

She playfully kicked at the rock and when she did it made a clicking noise as if it slid into a locking position. 

 

“Oh shit,” Ben said out loud. “I have a bad feeling about this.” 

 

The ground beneath Rey’s feet opened up into a trap door and she let out a startled shriek as she feel inside the Sphinx. Ben leapt after her, landing in a crouch in the darkened tomb. 

 

Ben turned the flashlight on that was on his belt and saw Rey pushing herself up to her knees. Ben ran over to her and grabbed her shoulder. 

 

“Sweetheart, are you hurt?” 

 

“Just a few bumps and bruises. Nothing I can’t handle,” Rey said. 

 

Ben kissed her on the lips and then grabbed her hand again. Rey squeezed his fingers and he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. Then he pointed the flashlight down the corridor and motioned with his head for Rey to follow. 

 

They walked down the hallway together and Ben noticed that each step they lit up the floor beneath their feet. He shined the flashlight on the walls and saw the rows of hieroglyphs carved into the limestone. 

 

“Hey look,” Rey said, and Ben shined the flashlight where she was touching the wall. 

 

It glowed beneath her fingertips as she drew patterns across the wall. 

 

“So strange,” she mused. 

 

“Nothing surprises me anymore,” Ben chuckled. 

 

Rey poked him in the side. “And you were such a skeptic. I remember quite well the last time we were in a tomb in Egypt and you thought I was crazy.” 

 

“I didn’t think you were crazy,” Ben insisted. 

 

Rey started to walk ahead of him and he took his time letting his eyes adjust to the dark. He shined the light on her ass and admired the sway of her hips. 

 

“Ben stop tickling me,” Rey said, slapping at the air next to her arm. 

 

“Sweetheart, I’m five feet behind you.” 

 

“Ben, stop messing around. Quit poking my back.” 

 

“Rey. I’m not,” Ben insisted. 

 

She turned around to see that he was  _ indeed _ too far away to be touching her. The hallway shifted and Ben rushed over to grab Rey in his arms. Once the movement stopped… they were standing in front of a hazy mirror. 

 

The mirror seemed to go on for a long while, spanning the length of the corridor. 

 

“What is this?” Rey asked. 

 

“I’ve no idea.” 

 

“It’s dark. It’s cold,” Rey said, she started walking forward with purpose. 

 

Ben felt it too. It was like an invisible pull— urging him further. 

 

“The Sphinx,” Ben found himself saying. “Do you know what the Sphinx represents?”

 

“The terrifying one. Father of dread,” Rey said. 

“Yes, perhaps that is why it feels so dark and cold.” 

 

She walked forward and pressed her fingers to the mirror. Ben could see the two of them standing, Ben right behind Rey’s shoulders through the expanse of mirrors. It was like an optical illusion. It seemed to go on forever. 

 

Suddenly, Rey disappeared and he was standing alone in the corridor. Ben started to panic as he looked around and called her name. 

 

“Rey? Sweetheart.” 

 

He turned back to the mirror and pressed his fingertips to the glassy surface. The hazy fog covering the mirror in condensation slowly started to disappear, leaving in its place an image of two people cloaked in shadows, walking forward. The figures came together to form one shadow and when the figure lifted its hand to mirror his own, the mirror became clear and he saw Rey on the other side. 

 

The image of Rey faded and in its place— a vision. 

 

_ There was Rey with Atlas in the marketplace in Cairo. They were smiling and holding hands as he saw them running towards a Ben in the vision.  _

 

_ Then there was Rey. Standing in front of him with both of their hands cupped over her swollen belly. This wasn’t a vision of the past. Ben felt the warmth of Rey’s stomach beneath his hands. They were having a daughter.  _

 

_ Time slipped back— he was surrounded by fire. He could feel his lungs burning and taste the ash on his tongue.  _

 

_ Then— there was Ben and Rey with an older Atlas and a little girl with long wavy hair, as dark as Ben’s. She had her mother’s hazel eyes. They were eating dinner in a large home he had never seen before. Atlas had a cellphone in his hand and he was texting.  _

 

_ Time reverses. This was definitely a memory. Ben was holding Rey’s hand as she pushed. She was in labor with Atlas. He heard the first cry of their infant son and saw the doctor place the squealing baby onto Rey’s chest.  _

 

The vision stopped abruptly, bringing him back to the mirror. Rey was no longer on the other side, she was in his arms and she was shaking. 

 

“I saw her,” Rey said. “I saw our daughter.” 

 

Ben held Rey to his chest, kissing her temple as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

 

“And I saw a fire. It was a warning Ben.” 

 

“I know,” Ben replied. “I know, sweetheart. I saw it too. I saw her. She was so beautiful.”

 

Rey hugged him tightly and nuzzled her nose against his neck. 

 

“But the fire, Ben.” 

 

He remembered how vivid the vision was. He could smell and taste the fire. It unsettled Ben. But the one thing he was sure of, was that they would make it through this. 

 

They might not have gotten the answers that they wanted, but this tomb was telling him something. It was warning him of what was to come. Yet it also showed him a promise of the further. 

 

He wondered if it was possible— if Rey could be carrying their daughter right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

 

When Ben and Rey arrived back to their hotel room, Jessika was sitting on the couch watching television. She turned the TV off and rose from the couch. 

 

“He has been asleep ever since you left,” Jessika remarked. 

 

“Thank you Jessika,” Rey said as she walked her to the door. 

 

Ben peered around the opened door to Atlas’ room and saw him sleeping soundly. He walked inside and stood by the side of the bed. Ben could see Atlas’ eyes moving behind his eyelids. He wondered what Atlas was dreaming about. 

 

He felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. Rey pressed her forehead against the center of his shoulder blades. He let his hands rest on top of her arms as they stood in silence. 

 

Slowly, they made their way out of Atlas’ room. 

 

“We should have a doctor come check him out in the morning. His headache worries me,” Rey said. 

 

Ben pulled Rey into their bedroom, kissing her softly on the lips as he pushed her towards the en suite. 

 

“Yes, you’re such a good mother,” Ben said as he started stripping her of her dirty clothes. 

 

Rey’s eyes fluttered shut and Ben wrapped an arm around her waist, feeling her bare skin against his arm as he brought his lips down to meet hers. 

 

Ben only pulled away to start the shower. Rey was tugging at the band on his jeans, eager to get him as equally unclothed. 

 

Ben let her undress him, watching as she got down on her knees to pull his jeans down his thighs. She mouthed at his erection which was already straining through the barrier of his boxer briefs. It was ridiculous how the mere sight of Rey’s perky tits made his dick stand to attention. 

 

Rey gazed up at him with her bright hazel eyes as she innocently pulled his boxers down. His cock sprang forth, bumping against her lip. She lashed her tongue out and Ben groaned at the feel of it, licking up his shaft. 

 

“Fuck, Rey.”   
  


She opened her mouth and took the head of his cock between her lips. Ben groaned out at the feel of her hot little mouth around him. He sank his fingers into her hair as she started to suck him off. 

 

Suddenly, Ben was pulling her mouth off of his cock and pushing her inside the shower. He began kissing her beneath the spray of the water as his hands roamed all over her body. He ran his palms down her slick back until he was cupping her ass. 

 

He thrusted his tongue between her lips, eager to taste her. Ben moved his hands to the front of her body, letting one trail down to the apex of her thighs while the other grabbed a breast. 

 

Ben rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger at the same time that he pressed a thumb to her clit, rubbing it in swift circles. Rey moaned out his name as she grasped at his shoulders. 

 

The next moment, Ben was pressing Rey’s back against the shower wall and kissing down her neck. He grabbed his erection and started teasing her folds. 

 

“Please, Ben,” she said. 

 

“Please what?” Tell me what you want.” 

 

“Inside me. Please.” 

 

He pressed a kiss to her sternum as he started to press the head of his cock inside of her. Rey’s nails dug into his shoulders and he snapped his hips, bottoming out deep inside her tight little pussy. 

 

Ben worked up a steady rhythm. Though it kept getting interrupted with him slipping out of Rey in the most inopportune times. Frustrated, Ben groaned as he pulled out again and pressed his head to shoulder. 

 

“Let’s wash up and we can finish on the bed,” Rey offered. 

 

Ben made quick work of washing her body. 

 

***

 

Freshly clean, Ben carried Rey over to the bed, never letting his lips leave hers as he staggered across the room. 

 

He tossed her on the mattress and she made an adorable little “uff” sound. Rey scrambled up the bed, wiggling her bottom enticingly.  _ Tease _ , Ben thought. 

 

Ben joined her on the bed and grabbed her hips, flipping her over onto her back and entering her in one quick thrust. 

 

“Gonna fill you up,” he groaned as he looked down at Rey’s blushing cheeks. “Gonna put another baby in you.” 

 

“Yes, Ben. Yes.” 

 

His mouth fell open as he watched his cock moving in and out of her pussy. It would always be the sexiest thing he ever saw. Rey was also so tiny, that from this angle he could see the indention of his cock in her lower belly whenever he pounded into her. It made his mouth go dry. 

 

He placed a hand on her lower belly and he could  _ feel  _ the impression of his dick. Ben had to swallow hard to avoid coming right then and there. 

 

“God, Rey. You take my dick so good,” he groaned.

 

“I love the way you fill me up.”

 

Ben grabbed her hip as he thrusted into her, his pelvic bone brushing against her clit. He felt her walls clench down around him as she fell into her release. 

 

Ben followed behind, only a few more thrusts and he was spilling inside of Rey. 

 

Ben collapsed on top of Rey, holding himself up on his arms so he wouldn’t squish her too much. His lips captured hers in a sloppy kiss. 

 

Once he pulled out, he laid down on the mattress beside of Rey and gathered her in his arms. 

 

“Do you think we could have?” Rey asked as she brought his hand down to her abdomen. 

 

He thought about the time when her belly was round with their child. With Atlas. His wife was so gorgeous and so  _ sexy  _ when she was pregnant with their son. 

 

“I hope so,” he replied. “But if not, we can always try again.” 

 

He smirked at her and nibbled at her bottom lip. 

 

“I love you,” Rey said softly. 

 

“I love you too, sweetheart. More than all the stars in the sky.” 

 

***

 

The next morning, Rey got Ben up early so they could take Atlas to see a doctor. They spent an more time than they had wanted in the waiting room, waiting to be seen. 

 

Finally, when they were called back, the doctor came in to see Atlas and check over his vital signs. 

 

“Everything looks good. He seems to be a very healthy little boy.” 

 

“He was complaining about headaches,” Ben offered. 

 

“Perhaps it’s the change of climate or the added stress of travel?” The doctor offered. “Either way, rest and Tylenol should do the trick. If he is still having headaches by the end of the week, we can do an eye exam to rule out problems with his sight.” 

 

They left the doctors office and decided to take Atlas to get some dessert for being so well behaved. 

 

Rey looked up a restaurant that sold zainab fingers, which were deep fried dough covered in honey, powdered sugar, and sweet syrup. 

 

After ordering the desserts and once they were placed in front of them, both Rey and Atlas quickly grabbed some of the fried dough balls. Rey’s eyes widened and fluttered closed in enjoyment. Atlas had a similar look on his face and Ben couldn’t help but to chuckle at the sight. 

 

He grabbed one of the treats for himself and bit into it, tasting the sugary sweetness on his tongue. It was  _ fucking _ delicious. This was the greatest idea that Rey ever had. Ben helped himself to another zainab finger. 

 

They cleaned up the dish within minutes. The server came by to grab the plate and chuckled at how fast they had eaten. 

 

Ben paid for the dessert and then started to lead his family out of the restaurant and back on the streets of Cairo. 

 

Rey was holding Atlas’ hand and Ben had his arm around Rey’s waist as they walked towards the parking lot. 

 

The sun was barreling down on them, making Ben’s forehead bead with sweat. He unlocked the door to the rental car and Rey started to load Atlas up in the car seat. 

 

Ben walked around the car to the driver’s side and leaned up against the car as he started typing a text to his parents, letting them know that Atlas was in good health. It was probably just the stress of travel, or dehydration. It could be a million different things. Ben would have to be sure to make Atlas drink plenty of water. 

 

He heard Rey’s door open and she slipped inside. Ben put his phone back in his pocket and opened his door. 

 

As he was climbing into the front seat, he could have sworn he saw a flash of red hair. 

 

He looked again— across the street. 

 

That couldn’t be possible. He wouldn’t be that stupid? But just as Ben had expected, he saw the retreating back of Armitage Hux. 

 

Hux was twirling a machete in his hand. Han’s machete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

 

Fight or flight. That’s reaction one has when presented with a problem. That’s what went through Ben’s mind when he saw Armitage Hux walking through the marketplace twirling Han’s machete in his hand. The machete that Ben had thrown at Hux back in Luxor.

 

In any normal circumstance, Ben would have fallen into the  _ fight  _ reaction. This man had shown up to hurt him. Hurt his family. 

 

But he looked down at his six year old son. Atlas was holding his mother’s hand and smiling with leftover cinnamon and whipped cream on his face from the treats they had just eaten. 

 

And he knew that they needed to flee. He needed to get his son far as far away from the marketplace… and Hux, as possible. 

 

Ben put a hand on the small of Rey’s back and pushed her through the crowd. Once they were tucked away in an alleyway. 

 

“We should…” Rey started to say, but Ben put a single finger against her lips, silencing her. 

 

She pressed a tender kiss to his finger. 

 

Once Ben was sure that Hux hadn’t seen them and wasn’t coming after them, he turned back to his wife and son. 

 

“We need to get out of the marketplace. Go somewhere safe,” Ben suggested. 

 

“We should go to the authorities and tell them that Hux is in town,” Rey said. 

 

“Good idea, sweetheart.” 

 

“Who is Hux?” Atlas asked with curiosity. 

 

Ben bit his lip as he looked down at his son. How was he supposed to tell him about Hux? His son deserved to know. Atlas was looking at him with bright brown eyes. 

 

“I’ll tell you on the way to the police department,” Ben said, squeezing Atlas’ shoulder. 

 

***

 

They were on the way to the police station and Atlas hadn’t let Ben forget about his question. Once again, asking who was Hux. 

 

“He’s a bad man. Just like in your stories you read. He broke out of prison and is dangerous. That’s why we are going to the police.” 

 

“If it’s like the stories— then the good guys always win,” Atlas said, looking out the window. 

 

Ben bit his lip. He certainly hoped that would be the case. 

 

***

 

The officers were eager to hear Ben’s statement. They had assumed Hux had fled the country. Probably the entire continent. So to learn that he was still in the city (or rather  _ back _ in the city), they were immensely happy to hear what Ben had to say. 

 

He was up front and honest to them about seeing Hux in Luxor. 

 

After speaking to the officers, they told Ben that he should go back to the hotel and relax. They would handle everything. 

 

He was relieved to head back to the hotel, in the hopes that he could rest with his family before going back to the archaeological dig site the next day. Let the authorities handle the Hux situation. 

 

Ben should have learned by now that it was naive to  _ hope.  _

 

***

 

Sitting on the table in the living area of their suite was Atlas’ stuffed camel that he got from the hotel when they arrived. Han’s machete was stuck inside the plush toy, securing a note in place. 

 

“Why would somebody do this is Cami?” Atlas asked. 

 

Rey grabbed his shoulders and ushered him away. Ben pulled out the machete and put it in his pocket. Then he unfolded the note and read it. 

 

_ 10 p.m. Osiris Bar  _

_ Come alone. Say hi to your son.  _

 

Ben’s eyes widened and then he seethed in anger. That non challant attitude of Hux’s while  _ threatening  _ his son.  _ His son.  _

 

Ben would kill him. He would fucking end that man’s miserable life. 

 

Rey already had out her phone and was speaking with Han and Leia. Once she hung up, she turned to Ben and they stared into each other’s eyes. While Ben was livid, Rey looked hopeless. 

 

“We can drop him off with your parents,” Rey said. 

 

“What about Cami?” Atlas cried. 

 

Rey ruffled his hair, “Oh sweetie, we will get you another one from the receptionist desk. I promise.” 

 

Atlas pouted but nodded his head. Ben quickly packed a small bag of Atlas’ things as they left the suite and walked over to Han and Leia’s room. 

 

Leia let them inside and Atlas ran into her arms. “Look what happened to my camel,” he whined as he showed Leia the little stuffed toy with the fluff slipping out. 

 

Leia consoled him like any grandmother would. Ben handed Han the note and held his gaze as his father looked down and read what was written. 

 

“Ben, I don’t think…” 

 

“I have to,” Ben interrupted. “He threatened my son. He knows of him. It won’t be safe until Hux is dealt with.” 

 

“I don’t like this,” Han said. “I have a really  _ bad  _ feeling about this.” 

 

Ben crossed his arms and stared at his father. 

 

“You would be doing the same thing if somebody threatened me at Atlas’ age.” 

 

“Yeah well, now I have to worry about both of you. All three of you,” Han said, turning to look at Rey. “You aren’t going to let him do this alone are you?” 

 

“Hell no,” Rey said. “We are in this together.” 

 

Ben felt her hand slip into his own. Their fingers interlaced. 

 

“This ends tonight,” Ben said. 

 

***

 

The bar was smoky when they walked in. Hux was sitting in the back surrounded by a several men. Ben and Rey came over and Ben slipped the machete in Rey’s back pocket, patting her bottom to let her know that it was there. 

 

“So good to see you both,” Hux snickered. He had a cigarette in his mouth and took a slow drag. 

 

He snapped his fingers and the doors to the bar were closed and locked by one of Hux’s men. Ben clenched his fists knowing that something bad was about to happen. 

 

“Come, sit,” Hux said. 

 

Ben took the seat across from him and watched as Hux poured him a glass of whiskey. He poured one for Rey and pushed it across the table to her as she took the seat next to Ben. 

 

“You see  _ Ben _ , you and I are very much alike.” 

 

Ben’s eye twitched and jaw tightened. 

 

“Archaeology is our religion. Our methods have not differed as much as you’d like to pretend. I am but a shadowy reflection of you. It would take only a nudge to make you like me. To push you out of the light.” 

 

“I don’t follow. I’ve always done things legally whereas you on the other hand… you are a thief and a murderer. I’m nothing like you. I’ll never be like you,” Ben said. 

 

“Like I said,” Hux replied with a smirk. “With the right  _ push _ , I can make you do whatever I want. Snoke saw something in you. What it was? I haven’t got a clue. But he saw something worthwhile in you. And you’ve been nothing but a thorn in my side since we’ve met. So now— you will do as I say.” 

 

“And if I don’t?” Ben spat. 

 

Hux pulled out a pocket knife and glared at Rey as he ran the pad of his thumb over the blade. It came away red from the cut it had sliced in Hux’s skin. Ben thought he was out of his mind— probably on drugs. But regardless, Hux was threatening Rey. His Rey. Ben immediately leaned over and pushed his body in front of her, Rey’s chair clattered to the ground as she stood behind Ben. 

 

“And if not this one,” Hux grinned. “Then that little shit the two of you reproduced.” 

 

Ben let his anger get the better of him. He grabbed the glass of whiskey and threw it on the table, shattering the glass and splattering the liquid across the wood. Rey seemed to have a similar reaction. She had taken her glass and thrown the liquid in Hux’s face. Hux crumpled over and grabbed at his eyes, shrieking in pain from the burn of the liquor. 

 

The men started to move around them and Ben threw a punch, landing it between the eyes of one of the men. 

 

Rey had turned around, grabbing one of the chairs and throwing it against a man to her left. 

 

Hux had staggered to his feet and made his way behind the bar. Ben concentrated on incapacitating the remaining gang members. He kicked one in the groin and grabbed another by the back of the neck, tossing him into the other man. 

 

Rey was putting her self defense lessons to use. After the confrontation in Guatemala with Snoke, they had both agreed it was best for Rey to take some self defense classes so neither of them would be at a disadvantage again. This was coming in handy as Rey slammed her elbow down into one man’s thing and then pushed her hand up against his nose— breaking it with a sickening crunch. 

 

One by one the men ended up bloodied and bruised. 

 

Hux started to throw the bottles of liquor across the bar. His eyes were ablaze with fury as he raised a lighter in his hand, flicking it on and throwing it on top of the bar. The room was quickly filled with flames. 

 

The members of the gang struggled to get out of the swirling inferno. Ben ran over to Rey but before he could reach her, he felt an arm wrap around his neck in a choke hold. He gasped out and sunk his nails into the arm that was cutting off his air supply. 

 

The combination of the smoke inhalation from the fire and the lack of air— he felt his vision start to blur. 

 

“Ben!” It was Rey. Her sweet voice full of panic as she called out to him. 

 

He looked at her and saw the moment she grabbed the machete from her back pocket. She sent it soaring through the air and Ben reached out hoping that by some miracle he would be able to grab the hilt and use it against his attacker. 

 

The hilt of the machete slammed into his hand like it was called to him and he reached behind him— stabbing the person in the eye that was choking him. 

 

Hux let out a sickening cry and Ben felt the arm release him. Ben grabbed Hux by the shirt and started to crawl towards the front door. Rey was by his side as they pushed through, trying their best to avoid the flames that were cracking and bursting around the bar. 

 

Together, Ben and Rey kicked the door open to the bar and collapsed outside, taking the first deep breath of air. Ben pushed Hux down on the ground and put his foot on the man’s back. Ben still had the machete in his hand and he put it in his back pocket while Rey made calls to the fire department and police department. 

 

It wasn’t long before the ambulance arrived as well as the authorities. They took Hux away in handcuffs with a towel covering his injured eye. Ben felt a little sick at the realization that he had done that to Hux. 

 

After answering the few questions that the officers had, they were sent to the hospital to be looked over. His chest burned and his skin felt sore and tender. Rey looked to be in about the same shape as him. 

 

Ben called his parents to let them know what happened and Leia screaming at him from the other side of the line. He had to pull the phone away from his ear. 

 

“ _ You have a son now, Ben. You can’t be so reckless. What if he lost both of you tonight?”  _

 

“It’s over now mom. It’s all over,” Ben insisted. 

 

Once everything had quieted down and Ben and Rey were left alone to rest for the next few hours at the hospital, he turned to Rey and looked her in the eyes. 

 

“The fire,” he said. 

 

“Yeah,” Rey agreed. “But we made it out of that. And Atlas wasn’t involved.” 

 

“And Hux is behind bars,” Ben added. 

 

Rey cuddled up next to him on the hospital cot and they were about to fall asleep when they heard a knock on the door. 

 

A nurse came in holding some test results and had a beaming smile on her face. 

 

Ben furrowed his brow as he looked from the nurse to Rey and then back to the nurse. 

 

“Mrs. Solo, you’re pregnant.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori! We are nearing the end of this trilogy.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

 

The nurse had left them alone to take in the information. Pregnant. Rey was pregnant. They would be having another baby. Ben was sure the vision would come true and they would have a daughter. 

 

He smiled and rested his hand on Rey’s lower abdomen. Their baby was right there. 

 

The blinds had been pulled up and the moonlight shone over Rey’s skin. She looked beautiful. It was startling dark outside with only the dim lights from the houses that lined the streets. 

 

Ben thought back to the fire and how it felt to push through those flames. The burn in his lungs and the tender skin. Once they had gotten outside, away from the bright flames. It was dark against the dunes like an army of darkness. 

 

Sometime later, Ben and Rey had fallen asleep at the hospital. He was woken up by the door opening. He assumed it was the nurse coming to check on them. Ben cuddled up in the hospital bed, only to realize that Rey’s side of the small cot was cold. He opened his eyes just in time for Atlas to barrel into the room, tackling Ben back onto the bed. 

 

Han and Leia walked in behind Atlas, and that’s when Ben noticed Rey standing at the door, smiling at him and Atlas. 

 

Ben kissed Atlas on his soft hair and rubbed a hand soothingly in his back. 

 

“I was so scared when grandma and grandpa told me what happened,” Atlas said. 

 

Rey came over and sat on the edge of the bed. 

 

“We are all okay, Atti,” she assured. 

 

***

 

They were soon released from the hospital. Atlas was showing Ben his new stuffed camel. Cami the second. They piled into the rental car and headed back to the hotel. 

 

There was still a pit in Ben’s stomach. A swirling wave of anxiety that needed to be dealt with. Ben couldn’t leave things unresolved. He needed to face Hux. He needed to talk to the man and show him that they had survived. Hux couldn’t take his family away from Ben. And he wanted the ginger irritant to know that. To witness it. 

 

Once they got back to their hotel room, Ben grabbed Rey’s hands and lead her over to the kitchen area. He immediately started busying himself with preparing lunch for Atlas. 

 

“I need to see him, Rey.” 

 

Rey stared at him solemnly. 

 

“You can’t go alone. I won’t let you.” 

 

He figured she would say as much. 

 

“I’ll need you there with me. I love you, Rey.” He walked closer and took Rey’s face in his hands. “I love our son.” He kissed her on the lips, then smoothed his hands down her neck and over her breasts. He didn’t linger like he wanted, instead trailing his hands down to Rey’s flat stomach. “And our daughter.” 

 

“You are so convinced that the baby is a girl,” Rey smiled. 

 

They were so caught up in the moment and each other, that they didn’t notice Atlas standing in front of them. 

 

“A baby?” He asked. 

 

Ben’s eyes widened. They hadn’t wanted to tell Atlas yet. Just in case something were to happen. Well, it was too late for that now.

 

“Atlas, soon you’ll have a little brother or sister,” Ben said. 

 

He was worried of what Atlas’ reaction would be. Ben grew up as an only child and he never had to share his parents attention with another. Ben hoped Atlas wouldn’t be jealous or feel like he was being replaced, or even forgotten. But Atlas surprised him, smiling brightly as he jumped around on the linoleum. 

 

“I’m going to have a baby brother or sister? Thank you, daddy! Thank you, mommy!” 

 

Atlas hugged them both around their waists and Ben almost regretted not having another child a little earlier. Atlas would be the most attentive older brother. Ben couldn’t wait to see the two of them together. 

 

***

 

Jessika had agreed to come stay with Atlas while Ben and Rey went to the prison, in order to give Han and Leia a much needed break. 

 

They drove in silence, neither of them eager to have the confrontation. But it needed to be done. 

 

When they arrived at the prison, they were brought to the visiting area. Hux would be behind bulletproof glass, waited for them. 

 

When Ben sat down, he picked up the phone next to the glass and put it to his ear. Hux did the same on his side of the glass. Rey put a hand on Ben’s thigh, assuring him that she was there for him. 

 

“I have to say I was surprised to have a visitor. Even more surprised that it was you,” Hux snarled. 

 

Ben looked at his pale, sullen face. He had a black eye patch over his injured eye. And a ghastly scar that went down his cheek. 

 

“I just want to know why,” Ben grit out. “Why did you want to destroy me and my family?” 

 

Hux rolled his…  _ eye _ . 

 

“I didn’t just work for Snoke. He was my mentor. I was supposed to inherit everything from him. But he wanted you. I didn’t see what was so special about you. I still don’t.” 

 

“Your mistake was threatening my family. My son.” 

 

“You married a skinny little bitch and knocked her up the first chance you got so you wouldn’t be alone anymore. I know you, Ben Solo. I know more about you realize.”

 

Ben clenched his fist tightly. The hand holding the phone hurt from how hard he was squeezing it. Hux didn’t know him. He couldn’t be further from the truth. Yes, Rey was his belonging. Yes, he was lonely before he met her. But Hux couldn’t sully what they have. It was love that brought Ben and Rey together. Love and understanding. 

 

“What a sad life you live, Hux. Alone with nobody to turn to. Nobody to love you. All you do is ruin lives. You don’t even seem to realize that you’ve ruined your own as well. It’s just… sad. I almost feel sorry for you.” 

 

Before Hux could come back with another statement, Ben slammed the phone down and stood from the seat. He had said his peace. It was over now. 

 

***

 

It was later that night, after Ben and Rey had tucked Atlas into his bed and they had fallen into a deep sleep in their own room— that they were awoken by a small body staggering into their room. 

 

Atlas was walking— sleep walking into their room. 

 

Rey sat up beside Ben and reached over for their son. 

 

He was mumbling and incoherent. It was terrifying to see. 

 

_ “Amun. Daddy, mommy. We have to go. Amun.” _

 

Rey looked panicked as she held Atlas in her arms. Ben was at a loss for what to do. He had thought all of this  _ paranormal  _ shit had ended when he and Rey went back to the Sphinx. 

 

Atlas kept repeating those words. “We have to go. We have to go. We have to go.” 

 

Ben swallowed as he got up and started putting on a pair of jeans and a leather jacket. 

 

“Where are you going?” Rey asked, holding Atlas in her arms as she stood up from the bed. 

 

Ben walked over and grabbed Atlas from her arms, holding him against his chest. His little son was wearing his Jurassic Park pajamas and a pair of fuzzy socks. 

 

“We have to go back to the Sphinx. With Atlas. I think he is the key to all of this.” 

 

Rey started to get dressed and went over to Atlas’ room to grab some of his tennis shoes. 

 

“Alright. Let’s go.” 

 

***

 

Ben was standing in front of the Sphinx, holding Atlas in his arms as he took in the blood red moon that had risen behind it, painting the sand an eerie red. 

 

Atlas rested his forehead in the crook of Ben’s neck and shoulder. His little fists were gripped onto his leather jacket. 

 

Rey led the way, climbing the exterior wall to the secret entrance Atlas has found all those weeks ago. 

 

Ben put Atlas down on his feet. 

 

“You’ve got to climb, buddy. Can you do that for me?” Ben asked. 

 

Atlas nodded as he scrambled up the side of the Sphinx. He was a pro just like his mother. Ben followed behind them and then jumped down into the tomb entrance. Rey held Atlas by his underarms and Ben caught him, setting him softly down to his feet. 

 

Rey sat down on her bottom and was about to jump down into the tomb. But Ben stopped her by putting his hands on her thighs and looking at her earnestly. 

 

“Darling, the baby. Let me help.” 

 

She rolled her eyes. That was his feisty woman. But she relented, grabbing onto Ben’s shoulders as he helped to lower her down into the tomb. 

 

Once they were inside, Ben noticed Atlas walking away as if he were in a trance. 

 

“Amun wants us to go down there,” Atlas said, pointed towards a dark corridor. 

 

_ Of course,  _ Ben thought. 

 

The three of them walked down the hallway in silence, only the sound of the footsteps echoing against the cavern walls were heard. 

 

At the end of a corridor was another room, this one lit with torches that were hanging in every corner. 

 

There were hieroglyphs etched onto the walls, glowing in a golden hue. 

 

Ben scanned over the glyphs. It was all referencing Amun. The God of creation. 

 

“Whoa,” Atlas said, excitedly. “Look at mom’s skin!” 

 

When Ben looked over at Rey, her skin was shimmering like she had been painted with golden dust. 

 

“What?” Rey asked, looking down at herself. 

 

“Mommy! You look so pretty. Mommy, your hair— it’s shining like the stars.” 

 

Ben felt his mouth go dry. His wife— the mother of his child, would always be beautiful to him. The most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on. But right now— she was positively glowing. 

 

“I don’t understand,” Rey said. 

 

The hieroglyphs on the wall flicked and transformed. This time it gave them a message. 

 

_ The God of Creation Amun has blessed you with a daughter.  _

 

Rey put a hand on her stomach. Ben walked over and placed his hand on top of hers. He could feel it— a little ball of light. Their daughter. 

 

“What’s it say?” Asked Atlas. 

 

Rey had tears in her eyes and she replied, “It says you will have a baby sister.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori! You are the best.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue to go. Thank you to everybody that has stuck with this series.

* * *

 

The next morning found Ben and Rey at the excavation site, cleaning off their final finds before they would be returning back home the following day. Han and Leia had agreed to stay with Atlas back at the hotel. Atlas was still recovering from his fever and exhaustion. Ben and Rey didn’t want him to be out in the sun when he was still weak from everything that had happened in the past few days. 

 

Jessika, Poe, and Finn were also at the site, working diligently with the local archaeologists as they uncovered the more of the tombs. 

 

With Hux behind bars, a lot of the artifacts that had been stolen to be sold on the black market were found in Hux’s possession. It felt good that they were able to recover those artifacts and have them put back in the rightful place. History should be shared with the world— not sold for a hefty profit. 

 

Ben stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. He looked across the desert and saw a school group on a field trip. They were touring the excavation site and learning about the history of Egypt. 

 

The kids looked to be about the same age as Atlas. Ben smiled when he saw their faces light up at the tombs and artifacts. 

 

The teacher introduced the children to each of the archaeologists. Ben smiled down at the kids and they each looked at him with wonder. One of them had mentioned that Ben was very tall. 

 

Rey giggled as Ben crouched down so he would be eye level with the kids. Somehow that turned into the kids jumping on his back. He had two little girls on his back and one slung across his chest. He smiled brightly as he walked around with the little kids attached to him like a barnacle. Rey couldn’t stop laughing and smiling at the sight. 

 

It warmed Ben’s heart that these kids were learning about something he was passionate about. Something that he wished to share with his own kids. That he had already started to share with Atlas. And one day, he would share it with his daughter. 

 

***

 

They all went to dinner that night in a little restaurant in downtown Cairo. The tables were round with short, plush stools to sit on. The restaurant was open to the outside with large arched windows that overlooked the city. 

 

Prior to coming out to dinner, Ben and Rey had told Atlas that his baby sister was a secret and that they weren’t ready to let the rest of their friends and family know until a little later on. He shrugged his shoulders and promised that he could keep the secret for them. 

 

After they ordered their meals, they started to talk about their next projects. 

 

“I’m going to be traveling to Greece next,” Jess said as she took a bite of her roll. 

 

“Finn and I are going to head back to Guatemala to visit my family,” Poe replied. 

 

Han and Leia were going back to New York to settle back down in their normal routine.

 

When it came around to what was next for Ben, Rey, and Atlas, Ben looked at his little family and smiled. “We’re going to stay home for a little while. Give Atlas some stability.” 

 

Home sounded pretty good right about now. 

 

***

 

That night, after Ben had put Atlas to bed with his stuffed camel, he joined Rey on the bed and kissed her softly on the lips as he brushed his hand down her body. 

 

“I can’t believe our baby girl is right here,” he said as he rubbed her lower abdomen. 

 

“What are we going to name her?” Rey asked. 

 

“I’ve been thinking… we are always having adventures and traveling. Maybe her name could be Journey?” 

 

“Journey. I like that,” Rey replied. 

 

“Yeah?” Ben asked. 

 

“Yes,” she nodded, grasping his neck and bringing him down for a passionate kiss. 

 

Ben deepened the kiss, laying her back on the mattress as he slipped his tongue between her lips. Ben snuck his hand beneath the fabric of her shirt and smoothed it up her taut stomach to her breast. 

 

He squeezed once and felt her nipple harden against his palm. 

 

“Sweetheart. Let me have you,” Ben pleaded. 

 

She opened her thighs and Ben shifted so he was on top of her. Together they pulled their clothes off until they were both naked beneath the sheets.

 

Ben teased her entrance with his fingers and he found that she was already wet for him. Ben grabbed his erection and lined himself up, slipping inside in one smooth thrust. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist and Ben grabbed her hip.

 

The room was quiet, only the sounds of their pants of breath and the ruffle of the sheets. Ben had never felt more connected to Rey than in this moment. Her bright hazel eyes locked onto his own gaze, her body soft beneath him as he snapped his hips. The arch of her back, the swell of her breast— every part of her was beautiful. 

 

His hands gripped her ass, fingertips pressed into the soft curve of her bottom. 

 

“My beautiful wife. My love. Mine. Mine. Mine.” 

 

Rey pulled his head down and captured his lips, nipping playfully.  

 

Ben licked at the seam of her mouth and tangled his tongue with her own. He would never tire of this. Never tire of kissing Rey. Never tire of making love to his wife. 

 

Her breasts were pressed against his chest. Ben could feel the hard points of her nipples against his skin. It made him impossibly hard. 

 

Ben feathered kisses down her jaw to her neck and he moved within her. He could feel himself getting close already but he wanted feel Rey’s walls flutter around his cock. 

 

He trailed kisses down her sternum and between her cleavage and then he licked at the underside of her breast and sealed his lips around her nipple. 

 

When he sucked, he felt her walls flutter around his cock as she was pushed over the edge. 

 

Ben released her nipple with a slick pop as he came deep inside of her. Ben pulled out and laid his body down on top of Rey as he captured her lips. 

 

Their sweaty bodies were warm and comforting. Ben rested his head on Rey’s chest and listened to the steady beat of her heart. 

 

*** 

 

The flight back home was uneventful. Ben carried their bags inside their house as Rey and Atlas trudged inside and collapsed on the couch. Ben joined them and closed his eyes. 

 

It felt good to be at home. 

 

Rey was ruffling Atlas’ hair. There was a certain comfort of being in their home. Ben couldn’t wait for their daughter to be born. 

 

Ben put his arm around Rey’s shoulders and leaned over to capture her lips in a kiss. 

 

Atlas had fallen fast asleep between them. 

  
  
  


Rey’s pregnancy went by in a flash. Before Ben knew it, it was already May and Atlas would be celebrating his 7th birthday. Atlas had been begging them for a pet. And since Ben and Rey had decided to settle down while Journey was a toddler, they figured there was no better time than the present to get him a pet. 

 

Ben and Rey had discussed the pros and cons between getting a kitten or a puppy. The decision ended up being rather easy. A cat required less attention. A cat made more sense for a family that travels often. 

 

On the day of Atlas’ party, Rey was already nine months pregnant. Her due date was the following week and her belly was round and adorable on her small frame. Ben was very protective of her, making sure she wasn’t overexerting herself during the party. 

 

When it came time for Atlas to open his presents, Ben and Rey had a two surprises for him. For the first surprise, Rey held her hands over Atlas’ eyes as Ben held a tiny Egyptian Mau kitten in his large hand. The little cat fit into the palm of Ben’s hand. Her fur was a sleek gray with black spots somewhat like a leopard and stripes on her head and tail. 

 

Atlas opened his eyes and smiled brightly in excitement. Ben handed the kitten over to him and he held her up to his face. The kitten licked his nose and Atlas laughed. 

 

“What do you want to name her?” Rey asked. 

 

Atlas cuddled the kitten to his cheek. “I think Carrie. For Cairo, Egypt.” 

 

“That’s a wonderful name,” Ben said as he scratched the kittens back. “Welcome to the family, Carrie.” 

 

Later that day Ben and Rey took Atlas to the zoo where his second surprise would be. Rey was slow getting out of the car and walked with a hand on her back as she shielded her eyes from the sun. 

 

Ben put his arm around his wife’s waist and helped her as they walked towards the habitat that held the Sand Cats. Inside the glass were a pair of Sand kittens jumping around and playing in the habitat. 

 

“See those kittens?” Rey said. “We adopted them. They are yours.” 

 

“Wha?” Atlas asked. “Really?” 

 

“Yes,” Ben assured. “But they will live here. It isn’t safe for them to be domesticated. But look right here…” Ben pointed to a plaque engraved into a wooden post. 

 

Atlas walked over to the plaque and started to read. “Their names are Atlas and Journey!” Atlas shrieked with joy. 

 

“Yup. They are named after you and your sister,” Rey said, as she rested a hand on her stomach. 

 

“Have you liked your birthday, Atti?” Ben asked as he kneeled down beside his son. 

 

“Yes, it’s been wonderful,” Atlas replied. 

 

“Ben,” Rey said in a worried tone. 

 

“Yes sweetheart?” Ben asked as he turned to look at Rey. 

 

Her eyes were wide and she was wincing in pain.

 

“Ben. My water just broke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

 

Little Journey Solo was born on her brother’s birthday. Rey held the tiny baby in her arms and cried tears of joy. Ben leaned down to kiss his wife’s forehead as he brushed his fingertips lovingly along Journey’s cheeks. She was beautiful— his daughter. Ben couldn’t wait to watch her grow. 

 

Han and Leia arrived shortly after Journey’s birth with Atlas in tow. Atlas crawled onto the hospital bed with Rey and looked down at his baby sister in awe. 

 

Atlas leaned down and pressed a kiss to her little chubby cheek and Ben felt his eyes tear up at the sight of his children. Rey ended up passing Journey over to Atlas and he held her with care, gazing down at her little face. She wiggled her little fingers and Atlas caught her hand, pressing a kiss to her tiny fingers. 

 

***

 

It was an adjustment going back to having a baby in the house. They had been home for about six weeks already and Ben would wake up during the late night feedings and sit with Rey as she nursed their baby. It always amazed him— the capabilities of the female body. That Rey— his Rey, was able to give their baby the sustenance needed to grow. It was a beautiful act. 

 

After Journey was happily milk drunk and sleeping in her bassinet, Ben crawled over his wife and kissed her deeply. Rey carded her fingers through his hair and smiled at him knowingly. 

 

“I know what you want,” she mused as she slipped the strap over her nursing top down to reveal her full swollen breast. 

 

Ben felt his cock grow hard as he groaned. Rey was simply perfection. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down towards her chest. Ben started by kissing around her erect nipple before  _ finally  _ opening his mouth and taking the tight bud between his lips. 

 

He sucked and felt her milk let down. He swallowed greedily. Ben loved this. He loved her. He loved the  _ taste _ of her milk. The very milk that helped his children to grow. 

 

Rey moaned as he emptied her breast. He released her wet nipple and licked his wet— savoring the taste of her. Rey was squirming beneath him, rocking her hips to try to get some sort of relief. 

 

Quickly, Ben rid them both of their clothing as he slipped to the hilt inside of her. This was their first time having sex since the birth of their baby. Ben went slow, letting Rey adjust to his size. They kissed lazily as he thrust softly. His heart swelled with adoration. God he loved this woman. His beautiful wife. The mother of his children. 

 

Tears started to leak out of his eyes and when he looked down, Rey was crying too. 

 

“I love you. I love you so much,” he whispered. 

 

Rey kissed him deeply. He tasted the salt of her tears on her lips as they kissed in the darkness of their room. 

 

People dreamed of a love like this. A love that transcends lifetimes. Ben knew that he and Rey were destined to be together. They were destined to love each other. 

 

They made love in the quiet of their bedroom and Ben squeezed her body to his chest as he came inside her, feeling her walls flutter around his cock— alerting him of her own release. 

 

He couldn’t wait to watch his kids grow. He couldn’t wait for the field trips and the vacations and the hockey games or dance recitals. He could not wait to grow old together with Rey, rekindling their romance once their kids moved away and left their hearts feeling empty. He couldn’t wait to become a grandfather and he hoped he’d only be half as good of a grandpa as his father was to his kids. 

 

But most of all— he couldn’t wait to do all of this with Rey by his side. 

 

***

 

Years passed and the kids grew older. Atlas turned nine while Journey turned two.

 

Ben was packing up their suitcases as Rey held Journey in her arms and called out to Atlas to come down the stairs. Atlas had grown so much taller just within the last year. He came up to Rey’s sternum, about six inches shy of being at her shoulders. 

 

He had a video game in his hands as he clomped down the stairs. 

 

“Atti,” Ben called out as he grabbed the suitcases and started carrying them to the car. “Wait until we get on the plane. You will run out the battery and then you’ll be bored on the flight.” 

 

“Okay dad,” Atlas replied, putting the game in his carry on bag.

 

“Dada,” Journey called out, reaching for him from where she was perched on Rey’s hip. 

 

“Hey baby girl,” Ben replied, leaning down and kissing Journey on the forehead. 

 

He then leaned in to Rey and gave her a kiss on the lips. 

 

“Alright, let’s get going,” Ben said. 

 

***

 

Rey sat by the window seat with Journey on her lap. His little daughter had her small palms pressed against the glass as she gazed out at the ground below. Atlas was in the middle seat giving Ben the aisle seat so he could stretch out his long legs. 

 

“Do you think grandma and grandpa will remember to come feed Carrie?” Atlas asked. 

 

“I wouldn’t worry about your cat, Atlas. Grandma will remember at least,” Ben chuckled. 

 

Once they had gotten to their destination and checked into the hotel. Ben grabbed Journey and spun her around in a circle while she let out a peal of laughter. 

 

“Alright baby girl, are you ready to see where mommy and daddy fell in love?” 

 

She smiled brightly and nodded her head. Ben carried her down to the rental car as Rey held Atlas’ hand. They got the kids buckled up in their seats and then they were off— driving towards the great pyramids of Giza. 

 

They parked and started to walk across the dunes. Journey giggled as she made her way across the sand. Ben scooped her up in his arms and kissed her on the cheek. Ben crouched down and offered Atlas his back, his son wrapped his arms around Ben’s neck as he stood, giving Atlas a piggy back ride. 

 

They stopped in front of the pyramids and Ben let his kids down so they could explore the area. Ben put his arm around Rey’s waist and pulled her against his chest. He kissed her deeply remembering all those years ago when he had fallen head over heels for this woman. 

 

Atlas was holding his sister in his arms as he walked back to where Ben and Rey stood. 

 

“She likes the pyramids,” Atlas said. 

 

“They big! Mama, dada!” Journey exclaimed. 

 

Somebody approached them from behind clearing their throat to gather their attention. Ben whirled around and saw Tarek, his old friend. 

 

“So this is the mini Rey?” he asked, looking at Journey. “Let me take a picture of all of you in front of the pyramids.” 

 

“Yeah, that would be great,” Rey said. 

 

Rey picked up Journey and held her on her hip as Atlas stood in front of Ben and Rey. Ben put his arm around Rey’s shoulders and smiled. 

 

The camera clicked, stamping the memory into their history. This was only the beginning. There was so much left to explore. Their book was yet to be written and he couldn’t wait to fill the pages. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori! We've reached the end. It is bittersweet. If you've liked this series, please leave a comment and let me know. It would mean a lot to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!!!


End file.
